Our Summer House
by Pancakez
Summary: A juvenile chief and an egoistic diva are stuck together during summer. Furthermore, it gets more awkward when she's your crush's sister. Time proves that things can happen in the weirdest and unexpected way. Multi-chapters.
1. I'm The One Alone

**This is my second ****long story…Lol, I can't believe it! I never tried to write a mixed couple, further with Bridore… totally rare if you know what I mean. You have to know, it's not the couple or characters that matters, most importantly, is how they developed their feelings. **

**I wish all you could give a chance for this story if you liked my previous story. **

**Nothing belongs to me but the plot and extra characters.**

**I'm The One ****Alone**

"You're not bored?"

Theodore simply nodded his head mindlessly as he sat on the couch, watching the television without any interests. "Seriously?" Alvin repeated his question as he stood behind the couch, watching his baby brother.

"Yes…" He mumbled sadly as he took up the remote control and flipped the channel twice before resting the remote and continued to stare at the television.

"Tomorrow onwards…" Alvin crossed his arms on the top of couch, "You'll be alone." He stated simply as he continued to look at his baby brother.

Theodore simply sighed softly as he turned his head slowly to the direction of the window, staring at a house which situated only a few blocks away. "Eleanor…" He muttered to himself sadly as he shook his head negatively and focused on the television once more.

"She won't be here too," Alvin explained simply as Theodore rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed of his red-clad brother. "She's going to the soccer camp with me." He regained his composure before chuckling to himself.

Theodore face grimaced while his red-clad brother never noticed it, the green-clad chipmunk was slightly jealous of his eldest brother, having the chance to spend a few days with his crush at a soccer camp.

_If I need to break through a hell of soccer… _Theodore leaned back on the couch as his brother sat down beside him, raising an eyebrow at his action. _Just to be with Eleanor…_ He paused awhile, _I'll do it._

"What are you going to do during this period?" Alvin nudged his brother as he turned around, looking at him with a slightly irritated emotion.

Theodore glared at him for a moment before throwing his arms up dramatically, "Nothing!" He exclaimed furiously before turning back to the television.

Alvin flinched at his baby brother's sudden mood swing, "You're going to miss Eleanor, don't you?" He guessed.

Theodore smacked the surface of the couch with his palm, "You're annoying," He stood up as he walked slowly to the kitchen and stopped abruptly at the door. "You know that?" He asked sarcastically as he turned his head back to him.

"I know." Alvin stood up as he rolled his eyes, "I'm just worried about you." He admitted as he gave him a sheepish shrug.

Theodore raised his eyebrow in amusement before turning back to the kitchen. Alvin followed quickly behind him as he sat down on the dining chair, and Theodore was taking the utensils from the cabinet. "Simon isn't here too," Alvin stated as he tapped the dining table with his finger, repeatedly. "You're alone." He reminded.

"I know that," Theodore took out the pan, "But Dave's here." He said as he put the pan on the table and continued to search the cabinet.

"Technically," Alvin stopped the tapping and put his elbow on the table, followed by his chin on his palm. "Dave's not here either," He stated. "He's going out for work the whole day."

Theodore slammed the spatula on the table as Alvin jumped slightly, "What you want me to do!" The green-clad turned his body around and yelled at his brother, "Call Simon to come back from the Science camp!" He screamed with annoyance.

Alvin backed off slightly, "Hey, I don't mean…"

"I'm sorry," Theodore apologized quickly as he closed his eyes with his palm clasping on it and hung his head down, "I'm just a bit grumpy today." He explained with a sigh.

"Just a little?" Alvin repeated unbelievably from the dining table. Theodore simply looked up with a glare as Alvin raised both of his hands up, defensively. "Sorry." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Alvin…" Theodore said softly as Alvin scooted himself away, giving a seat for Theodore. "Simon and Jeanette went for a Science camp…" Theodore sat down on the dining chair as the red-clad brother patted his back soothingly. _What a lucky couple…_ "While you and Eleanor are having fun at the soccer camp." He finished his statement as he thought back to his crush, going to have fun at the camp as he, himself suffer in his house, alone.

"There's someone free too," Alvin shrugged, "Brittany." He suggested the pink-clad chipette's name.

Theodore immediately turned and pushed his brother away, "Eww!" He cringed as he exclaimed loudly. "That's just…" He made a puking sound, not wanting to spend a few days with the grumpy cheerleader. "Weird!" He exaggerated the word, scared of spending time with the eldest Miller. Furthermore, alone.

"I heard that!"

Theodore and Alvin turned their head to the window, looking at the pink-clad chipette who was glaring at them. Mostly, she was glaring at the green-clad chipmunk. "What do you mean by," Brittany raised up her fist angrily, "Weird?" She exaggerated the word as she waved her fist around, intimidating him to give an answer.

Theodore chuckled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Slip of tongue?" He assumed innocently as Brittany rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Just open the door." Brittany ordered as Theodore gave her a sympathetic smile and stood up, walking to the backdoor. He twisted the doorknob as the door quickly slammed open, hitting him on the arm and fell on the floor with his rear end as Brittany walked in with dignity, tilting her head up.

"Theodore!" The spring-green clad chipette gasped with shock as she ran from behind Brittany, crouching down to observe her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly as she used her hand to raise his head, resting on her lap.

Theodore immediately smiled the moment he heard the melody coming from the lips of the youngest Miller, his grin only crooked curvier when he felt his head was resting on her lovely lap. "I'm fine," He grinned sweetly as Eleanor was still staring at him with a worried look, "It's okay." He said softly.

Theodore used his right hand to steady himself, stumbling a few steps and swept the dust from his pants. "You don't have to so rude." Eleanor scolded her eldest sister, almost motherly.

Brittany rolled her eyes again, "He's fine." She said simply before sitting on the dining chair, ignoring the glare from the spring-green clad chipette.

"Forgot about it." Theodore grabbed the wrist of Eleanor as she turned to see the chubby chipmunk, "I'm really okay." He emphasized as he looked down to his body.

Eleanor blushed as his hand grabbed her wrist, she pulled out from his grip awkwardly, embarrassed of his sweet attitude. "Okay." She whispered shyly as she fiddled her thumbs around nervously.

Theodore flashed a famous, innocent, cute but killing smile at the green-clad chipette as her heartbeat stopped for a second. Theodore closed the door slowly before sitting beside Alvin, patting the empty seat and telling the blushing chipette to sit.

_He's really kind…_ Eleanor giggled to herself as she walked to the empty chair, _And cute too…_ She blushed extremely with crimsons and scarlet on her cheeks. _Wish I can tell him my feelings…_ She sighed at the end of the thought.

Brittany merely raised her eyebrows, _I don't even know why Eleanor has a crush on Theodore,_ She rolled her eyes annoyingly. _There's nothing good about him._ She thought simply.

"You're coming here for what?" Alvin asked the pink-clad chipette, slightly flirtatious. Brittany smirked as she scanned the body of the red-clad chipmunk, _Now that's a chipmunk…_ "We're bored." She rolled her eyes with a smile, pointing at her youngest sister.

"Just wait till tomorrow," Alvin laughed to himself, "You're going to be bored in a coffin." He stated jokingly as the three chipmunks merely stared at him for a second.

"Everybody's gone," Brittany shrugged as she snuggled with the chair, leaning back against it, making herself comfortably. "Camp stinks." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, looking up to the ceiling.

"Theodore's free." Alvin nudged the pink-clad chipette, gesturing his baby brother. Eleanor frowned at that thought, having her own crush to spend time with her eldest sister, alone for a few days. Feeling slightly jealous, she was actually worried for her green-clad friend as Brittany can be quite rude sometimes.

_The worst of all…_ Eleanor sighed as she opened one eye, looking at the red-clad chipmunk through the corner of her eye. _I'm going with Alvin for a few days… _She bit her lips, afraid that the mischievous chipmunk will try to prank her in that few days of camp.

"Spending time with Theodore?" Brittany asked stupidly, "I rather kiss my high heels!" She exclaimed unbelievably.

"That hurts a lot." Theodore crossed his arms on the table, slightly glaring at the pink-clad chipette. "High heels are better than me?" He raised an eyebrow, asking Brittany a trick question.

Brittany looked down to her heels before snapping her head up, "Definitely." She nodded understandingly. Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister's action, how many high heels would she sacrifice just to spend time with the green-clad chipmunk. She giggled to herself, _And alone…_

Theodore tilted his head aside, "You're sly," He started quietly, "Aren't you?" He asked curiously.

"You're just too innocent." Brittany said jokingly as she took out her compact mirror. Theodore merely took note of her sentence, _I'll prove that wrong…_ He chuckled to himself, _Someday._

"Remind me again," Alvin spread his arms widely, "Why are you girls here again?" He repeated the previous question.

"We don't have anything to do," Eleanor spoke up for her sister, "Just…" She blushed as she sneaked a peek at her green-clad friend. "Hanging out." She said softly.

"Well, then." Alvin stood up from the chair, "Soccer?" He tilted his head towards the front door, gesturing for a game.

The three chipmunks threw each other perplexed glances, "But I…" Theodore started as he noticed the pink-clad chipette was staring at him. "We," Theodore exaggerated the word as Brittany nodded her head, "Don't mix with soccer." He stated as he pointed Brittany and himself.

"Tough luck," Alvin slid his palms into his pockets, "Coming?" He directed the question to the spring-green clad chipette.

Eleanor looked to Theodore as if she was asking him for permission as he stared back at the chipette, "Is there something on my face?" Theodore asked awkwardly as he used his palms to rub his cheeks softly.

Eleanor blushed as he noticed her stare, "I'll go." She blurted out quickly, wanting to change the subject between herself and the green-clad chipmunk. Alvin twisted the doorknob as Eleanor followed him, throwing a glance at her crush before sighing and closed the door behind her.

Theodore chuckled to himself, thinking how cute Eleanor was when she was staring at him. He turned back slowly as he sat there awkwardly, having a weird tension in the air lingering around the kitchen.

"So…" Brittany started slowly as she shifted her eyes around, as if finding for some subject that was relevant. "What now?" She asked casually with a half-shrug.

"We're alone now." Theodore shrugged too as he smirked himself, "Kissy your high heels much?" He teased playfully.

Brittany laughed lightly, "Don't push me." She said with slightly darkened voice though she was amused by Theodore's attempted humor. She regained her composure as the two chipmunks sat there, letting silence to play the music.

"Anything fun to do?" Brittany asked nonchalantly as she stood up from the chair, walking around the kitchen, tracing the outline of the table.

"I can make some sundaes." Theodore stood up too as he opened the refrigerator with one hand, "Ironically," He turned his head to the pink-clad chipette. "It's summer anyway." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Brittany gasped slightly, "Is sundae fattening?" She asked the question, scared that the dessert would affect her slim body.

Theodore chuckled to himself, "You're worrying too much." He reached up and pulled out some ice-cream. "You're going to get stressful." He stated simply as he put the ice-creams on the table and closed the fridge's door with one leg.

Brittany bent her torso, taking a good look of the ice-creams, "What does stress have to do with," She made her index and middle fingers into a 'V' shape and bent it repeatedly. "Totally boring during summer?" She asked sarcastically. "Or my slim body?" She pointed down to her waist as she moved slightly, showing her figure.

Theodore merely blinked at her slightly seductive action, "Stress is going to cause wrinkles!" He exclaimed playfully as he pointed at her face.

Brittany widened her eyes, "I want your sundaes," She shortened the distance between her face and Theodore's, touching his nose with hers. "Now." She ordered strictly.

Theodore laughed, "Sure thing," He winked at her as Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. "Ma'am." He joked with a genuine grin.

**

* * *

**

"What's," Brittany shoved another spoonful of sundaes into her mouth, tasting the sweetness. "That?" She made a pop sound as she pulled out the spoon, using it to point at the screen.

"I'm not sure…" Theodore trailed off as he used the mouse to scroll the web page, moving further down. "Commercial perhaps?" He shrugged as he looked up to the pink-clad chipette.

The two bored chipmunks were in the room of the green-clad chipmunk, Theodore was sitting down in front of his computer, searching for items as Brittany stood behind him, bending her body and scrutinized her eyes to look at the computer screen.

Brittany stared at the commercial for a moment, "I'm asking you to find something fun on the web," She ate another spoon of sundae before continuing. "Not bore us to dead," She said jokingly.

Theodore turned back to the screen, scanning the commercial quickly before closing the webpage and went to Google. "Well," He spread his arms widely, "What do you want to find?"

Brittany crossed her arm as with the spoon still in her hand, "Hmm…" She thought for awhile as Theodore turned his head slowly, staring at her with a confused impression. "Type my name?" She suggested lamely as she shrugged sheepishly.

Theodore raised his eyebrows, "Because you're all so famous…" He made a funny expression and waved his arm around as Brittany slapped his head lightly, making him to laugh at her reaction. Theodore spun back to the computer and used his finger to dance on the keyboard, typing the pink-clad chipette's name on it before clicking the 'search' button.

As another webpage popped out, Brittany immediately tucked a strand of hair behind her. "As always," She pointed at the screen, "I'm on the top." She said teasingly as she smirked at the green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as the webpage was talking about her hot songs, "Whatever." He said with a chuckle as the pink-clad chipette glared at the male chipmunk. Theodore continued to scroll down, searching for more news.

"Alvin and Brittany broke up?" He asked Brittany as he saw a caption was shown on the webpage, turning around and gave the chipette a perplexed look. Brittany rolled her eyes, "It's a long time ago." She tilted her head in front, gesturing the screen. "Continue, please?" She asked sarcastically.

Theodore grinned at her attitude as he scrolled down once more before his jaw dropped to the floor. He pushed his chair backward abruptly as he stood up and pointed the screen with a frown, "What the heck is this?" He asked slowly, with a pinch of furiousness in it.

Brittany looked bewildered before looking to the screen and gasped too, "When did I started to date," She pointed at the green-clad chipmunk as she grimaced disgustingly. "You?" She questioned unbelievably.

"Beats me!" He threw his arm up dramatically before tapping his chin twice and cringed at the thought of the webpage, "I think we're enough on surfing." He stated while still glaring at the computer. "Shall we?" He asked with a German accent.

Brittany merely giggled, "I'm bored anyway." She said as she spun around and twisted the doorknob. Theodore switched off the monitor as Brittany opened the door and a sight of another pair of chipmunks was in front of her.

"What are you guys…" Eleanor glared at her sister, shirting her eyes from Brittany to her crush. "Doing in Theodore's room?" She asked angrily as she gritted her teeth harshly. _You better get your hands…_ Brittany looked slightly taken aback as Eleanor clenched her fists tightly, making her veins to be visible. _Off my crush! _She screamed in her mind.

"Uh…" Brittany blinked her eyes repeated at her baby sister, "I…"

"Hey, guys." Theodore greeted simply as he walked to the door as well. Eleanor's glare quickly softened at his voice and turned into a loving stare. "Finish your soccer business?" He smiled at the spring-clad chipette as she giggled with blush.

"Yup," Alvin answered for her as he walked slowly back to his room, looking at them before locking his room. "I have to pack for my camp." He informed and entered his room as the three left out chipmunks looked at each other.

"Don't you have a camp too?" Theodore asked sweetly as Eleanor blushed really scarlet, ignoring the eyebrow-raised chipette who was standing beside her. "You should pack early." He offered as he grinned again at the end of his statement.

Eleanor heartbeat grew faster at that point, "O…Okay…" She managed to blurt out the audible words before smiling at him sheepishly. "I'll…g…go right now…" The cute smile that Theodore continued to give wasn't helping her at her pronunciations. She waved quickly before going to the stairs, preparing to go back to her house.

"Well?" Theodore asked jokingly as the pink-clad chipette was still standing at the door. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Don't need to kick me out." She stated simply before sashaying down the stairs, almost walked to the front door.

"I prefer to be alone," Theodore confessed as he rolled his eyes from upstairs, making Brittany to glare at him. "My oh, supposed girlfriend." He laughed as he thought back to what he saw at the webpage.

Brittany chuckled, "Next time," She reminded before closing the front door as she pranced out. "You're dead." She stated with a grin and slammed the door hardly, making Theodore to be amused by her diva-like attitude.

**

* * *

**

"I'm going back to my room."

Alvin muffled his voice as the food was still stuck in his mouth, chewing the food non-stop and stood up from the dining table. Theodore and their caretaker looked up from their plates as they raised an eyebrow at him, confused and slightly sceptcal of his action.

"But it's only…" Theodore trailed off as he shoved his wristwatch just in front of Alvin face, "Seven." He emphasized the word strongly, "And you're going to sleep?" He asked unbelievably.

Alvin pushed his baby brother's away from his face, "I'm not sleeping," He turned as he took a step on the first flight of floor, "I need to pack my bag." He informed as he continued to walk up stairs.

"I thought," Theodore spun around with his dining chair, staring up to the stairs. "You packed it earlier?" He asked curiously. Dave couldn't follow their conversation as he simply gazed at the red-clad chipmunk with a questioning expression.

Alvin rolled his eyes from the stairs as he sighed softly, "I'm not done," He stretched his arms widely, throwing them an irritated look. "Okay?" He asked in an intimidating slang. Without hearing their replies, Alvin walked back to his room, slamming his room door in the process.

Theodore shook his head slightly in negative before turning back to the dining table, perplexed to meet his suspicious caretaker. "Did I miss anything?" Dave asked strangely as he put down his spoon and fork, crossing his arm nonchalantly.

"He's talking about the soccer camp." Theodore stuck a piece of French fry into his mouth as he cut the meat elegantly with his knife and fork. "He's kinda excited about it." Still eating the food, Theodore gave Dave a simple shrug.

"That reminds me," Dave tilted his head aside, "What are you going to do," He looked to the calendar that was hanging at the corner of the kitchen followed by Theodore's gaze as well. "For the next few days?" He questioned casually.

"I'm not sure yet," Theodore ate another piece of French fry, swallowing it with a gulp before continuing. "I'll think of something." He apprised Dave and continued to eat his dinner.

"Joining a camp would be good," Dave nodded his head understandingly, "Consider that?" He stated with a question, expecting his green-clad son to answer with a positive thinking.

"Camp?" Theodore repeated, "For what?" He stopped his eating for a moment, tilting his body forward to look at his caretaker.

Dave finished his food as he took the plate to the basin, "You know…" He turned on the pipe water and began to wash the plate with soap. "Learn on how to be confident and independent," He shifted his sight to Theodore for awhile. "The usual." He presumed before continued to focus on his dirty plate.

_Learn something, huh…_ Theodore stared at his dinner for a minute, staring at it, hard. He leaned back against the chair and rubbed his chin knowingly, _That's better than staying here…_ He decided his choice before standing up from the dining table, leaving the dirty plate there. "I'm going to my room." He told his caretaker before walking to the stairs.

Dave spun his body abruptly, staring at his unfinished food with shock. "You've not even finished your dinner!" He bellowed from the kitchen with a startled voice.

"I'm full!" Theodore shouted back to downstairs and entered his room, locking his room. He noticed the light of the computer was still flashing, indicating it was only in a log off mode. He walked quickly to the computer, switched on the monitor and continued to open the webpage.

Theodore opened the list of 'History' and searched the names before clicking at one particular webpage. He looked at the words again, thinking about the information as he grabbed a tiny piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down the words. He held up the paper in mid-way with pride, looking at it with a smile.

"Looks like my summer won't be that boring…" He chuckled to himself. Theodore used the mouse to switched off the computer before he hopped and flopped on his bed lazily, still staring at the written paper.

"Anymore." He mumbled the last word.

**Just like all my stories, eve****rything starts with something irrelevant with a pinch of suspense, lol. Spare me though, this is my first Bridore. Slightly different from 'Be My Tutor', I try to make the first chapter a little more interesting, 'Be My Tutor' only become more epic when it's the fourth chapter and forth. Nonetheless, I try to keep the fluff and conflicts behind and secretive…(Wink) Think it as this way, if this is only the first chapter… What fluff will come in the other chapters?**

**Please review and give your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


	2. Housemate's Not My Best Person

**Finally! This is the second chapter of 'Our ****Summer House', it's hard to write when you have serious major writer block, urgh… Remember, the starting chapters always feel like irrelevant at first, just like 'Be My Tutor'. Nothing belongs to me but plot and OCs.**

**Housemate****'s Not My Best Person**

"Bottle?"

"Check." Alvin answered boringly.

"Jacket?" Theodore asked, continuing to scan the list of items. Alvin merely groaned in annoyance and nodded his head furiously.

"How abou-"

"Check!" Alvin shouted at his brother, lucidly irritated by his baby brother's action. Theodore quickly cringed at his sudden change of mood.

"Geez…" Theodore rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm just worrying for you." He explained timidly, _Alvin is freakin' grumpy,_ Theodore rolled his eyes upwards. _No wonder Brittany broke up with him. _He chuckled at the fact.

"I packed everything," Alvin pulled up the single sling of his bag and rested it on his shoulder, "Now," He looked to his wrist watch nonchalantly. "All we nee-"

A sound of horn interrupted their conversation as the two Sevilles quickly turned their head to the window, seeing a giant bus waiting outside the house. Eleanor was inside already, waving to Theodore shyly as he replied with a happy smile.

"Alvin," Dave voiced from the kitchen, sound muffled by the food in his mouth. "The bas is here!" He stated the obvious as Theodore simply pointed at the bus, making Alvin to sigh at their franticness.

"I'll be going to the camp now," Alvin informed his family excluding his blue-clad brother before twisting the doorknob, "Bye!" He quickly closed the door and sprinted to the bus, telling the driver to move as Eleanor stared at him with confusion.

_Bye._ Theodore mouthed to Eleanor one last time as she blushed shyly before the bus continued its journey to the soccer camp. Theodore spun his body, entering the kitchen as his caretaker finished his food and stood up.

"Starting today," Dave said as he grabbed his work bag and his giant coat from the hanger, "It's a streak of boring summer," He put his coat, adjusting it properly as Theodore stood at the entrance of the kitchen, staring at his caretaker. "You're okay being alone here?" Dave question before opening the front door once more, raising an eyebrow at his green-clad son for answer.

"Actually," Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as he confessed, "I signed up for something." He smiled at his caretaker as Dave struggled to wear his almost too-small-shoes.

Dave snapped up his head in shock, "You mean you have a camp?" He asked curiously, stopping his every movement just to look at his son.

_Sort of… _"Yeah," Theodore lied naturally, "I won't be back for a few days." He explained softly, still seeing his caretaker to wear his shoes.

Dave steadied himself as he closed the door, leaving a crack just to glance at his son again, "And you never told me," He stated sceptically, "Because…?" He pulled his tone faraway, hinting Theodore to answer it.

Theodore shifted his eyes around, "Surprise?" He suggested with a giant smile, making his caretaker to sigh at his playfulness before closing the door.

"Next time," Dave shouted from outside as Theodore's ears twitched, "Tell me earlier!" He ordered before slamming the car door, driving to the company.

Theodore shook his head, "Wish I won't regret this…" He mumbled softly before dragging his feet behind him, walking slowly to his room as he pulled out the bag he just packed yesterday. Theodore opened the bag into half, fully revealed its containments as he scanned everything in the bag.

"I prepared everything…" Theodore muttered, still feeling that he had forgotten a certain object. He sat on his bed, swinging his legs around as he thought deeply. _What's the most important thing in my life…?_ He rubbed his temple slowly, trying to remember.

Theodore spotted a picture sitting beside his computer and grinned, finally found what he was looking for. He stood up, grabbing the framed picture in his single hand as he used his free hand to sweep the dusts before using his sleeve to wipe it cleanly.

He held up the picture in mid-air as he smiled at the beautiful chipette in the picture, remembering just a few minutes ago she was waving to him. "You're a must." He said to photo which consisting of Eleanor and put it in the bag, sealed it tightly and took a deep breath.

_I'm ready._ Theodore told himself confident before dragging the bag down to the living room, resting it on the floor. He spun slowly, soaking in everything in the house as he looked around. _From now on…_ Theodore opened the door, dragging again the heavy luggage outside to the porch and took out his keys, _For a few days…_ He inserted the key into the keyhole, locking it firmly. _I'm on my own._

He grabbed the bag strongly, walking down the pavement as he struggled not to faint under the sun. _And I'm only starting now…_ He rolled his own eyes at his weak physical ability, annoyed at the fact that he was the chubbiest out of his brothers. _Must…_ He stuttered as he turned at a corner, walking to the station situated just a few more meter. _Survive…_ Theodore continued to pull the bag towards his destination, sweating under the burning sun.

Once he reached the station, he threw down his bag on the floor as he rested his palms on his knees, looking around for a cab. He cursed silently in his mind and wiped the sweat from his forehead, not patient enough to wait for one.

"Sorry, mate." The voice caught Theodore's attention as he turned around to meet an old man. "The cabs usually won't come till later." He informed the green-clad chipmunk, still sitting behind a booth that was selling newspaper.

Theodore closed his eyes and rubbed his nose awhile, thinking that he was forced to wait a cab for a longer time. With his body condition, he could faint from the sun as he wasn't exactly a boy with fitness. He was the one that doesn't fond of physical activity. Even the timid Jeanette had some cheerleading practice and she could make a somersault without a sweat. Compared to Theodore… he doubted that he could even jump as high as the purple-clad chipette.

"Finding a cab at this time for what?" The old man questioned as Theodore snapped himself from his world, giving full focus at the stranger. The old man was utterly confused. normally people with the green-clad chipmunk's age would only order a cab at night, especially with a drunken woman beside them.

Theodore took a good view at the man for a moment, _Telling him won't be a problem…_ "I'm renting a house." He smiled at the old man, wanting to have a conversation before the cab could come.

The old man was utterly perplexed right now, "A house?" He scanned back at the teenager, wondering why a kid at his age would be renting a house.

"My…" Theodore thought back to his conversation with his caretaker, "Dad wants me to learn something during this summer." He shrugged casually, "I'm learning to be independent." He explained softly, telling his schedule for the rest of the week.

The old man grinned at his decide to be someone better, "It's rare to see a young fellow like you these days…" He stated quietly as he shook his head negatively, "Your dad must be proud of you." He nodded his head understandingly.

Theodore's eyes widened slightly, _Am I suppose to lie now? _"Yeah…" He agreed awkwardly, "Right…" He quickly looked away, afraid to spill the truth at he didn't even tell his caretaker about his plan.

"Have a paper while you're waiting for the cab," The old man offered kindly as he gestured the newspaper, "It'll keep you occupied." He smiled at the last part.

Theodore blinked his eyes repeatedly for a few times, "You're giving me?" He asked unbelievably, thinking that something has stuck in his ears.

The old man rolled his eyes, "Return it before you go," He took a paper and used it to pat Theodore's chest lightly, "Okay?" He asked softly.

Theodore hesitated for a moment before taking it gracefully, "Sure." He smiled at him, feeling slightly happy that he won't be alone for at least a few more minutes.

**

* * *

**

Theodore heard an engine sound as he looked up from the newspaper, only to meet a man in the cab, rolling down the window. "Where're you going, kid?" He asked casually, tilting his head slightly upward with pride.

Theodore quickly stood up from the seat as he returned the paper to the old man before grabbing his luggage and opened the car door. The old man waved at him kindly as Theodore gave him the same reply and went into the cab.

"So," The man looked to the reflecting mirror, staring at the green-clad chipmunk. "Destination?" He asked coolly, putting on his aviator as he rolled up the window.

Theodore took out the paper from his pocket, the one that he had wrote yesterday after his dinner. "Maple Street, Number 11." He read the address on the paper, as the man obeyed, but not before raising his eyebrow in an awkward way.

"Why are you going there?" The man asked nonchalantly as he turned the steering wheel, making their way to another street that was almost empty. He was confused too like the old man, especially when a kid was taking a huge luggage.

Theodore cleared his throat twice, coughing twice softly. "I'm renting the house," He put an elbow on the handle of the car, face sticking to the window. "It's only for a week." He shrugged from behind as the driver gazed at him for a second through the reflecting mirror.

"You're running away from home?" The man asked curiously as he stepped on the gas, passing by a few cars. Theodore was slightly taken aback by his guess, thinking that he would actually give people that kind of image.

_A runaway kid?_ Theodore asked himself unbelievably, "No…" He replied slowly, "I'm only learning how to independent." He explained, not wanting strangers to think that he would run away from his house, when he was once the famous member from a band.

"As in," The car stopped at the traffic light as the driver turned his body around to face the green-clad chipmunk, "You're going to live there by yourself?" He continued his quiz.

Theodore looked down to his shoes for awhile, thinking for a suitable statement. "You could say that." _Ignoring another stranger… _His eyes widened as he pointed front with his index finger frantically, the driver rolled his eyes before turning back to front, driving the car once again.

Theodore released a deep breath, "Aren't you a little too young to stay by yourself?" The driver asked again, turning the car into another street as they reached Maple Street. **(Totally Phineas and Ferb essence, lol.)**

"Not really," Theodore said casually, "But that's why I need to be dependent," He clenched the handle of the luggage tighter in his palm, making his knuckle to go white. "Right now." He said confidently.

"Are you…" The driver started suspiciously, "Trying to impress someone?" He assumed as he stopped the car in front of number 11, turning his body to face the blushing chipmunk.

"Well…" Theodore bit his lips, fiddling his thumbs around in a nervous way, "She's my crush…" He admitted shyly as the driver's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. "And I want to be more…"

"Independent." The driver finished for him as he nodded his head once, "Very good," He smirked to himself, "I admire a guy like you." He confessed as he, himself was a hopeless romantic.

Theodore's eyebrows rose at that as he opened the door, "Okay…" He pulled out the luggage and put it on the floor, taking out his wallet to meet his own debt. "How much is it?" He asked politely.

"Nine." The driver held out his hand as Theodore put a ten on it, as he closed the door immediately, taking the luggage to the porch of number 11 and put on it. "Wait!" The driver rolled down his window, "How about-"

"Keep the change!" Theodore yelled back to him as the driver shook his head slightly, "He's a great boy," The driver laughed as he drove the car again. "His crush must be someone." He presumed with amusement.

**

* * *

**

"Where is that guy?"

Theodore looked up from his watch as he sighed again in defeat. He was sitting on the porch, slightly impatient for whoever supposed to meet him as he groaned in irritation. Theodore took out the written paper once again, "Number 11…" He mumbled to himself, "There's a person who's supposed to share the house with me…" Theodore shook his head lightly, "So that my fee would be cut by half…" He covered his eyes with both of his palms as he turned his head upwards to face the sky. "And that guy has the key…"

Theodore made an 'Urgh' sound with annoyance, "If there's anyone can be this late…" He took down both of his hands. "There's only one word." He chuckled with amusement, thinking to the name of the pink-clad chipette.

"Theodore!"

Theodore jumped up at that voice as he scanned around. He was startled to see the chipette he just mentioned in his mind was standing in front of him. "Brittany?" He asked stupidly as she put down her luggage on the floor, weakly. "What are you doing here?" He continued curiously.

Brittany walked up to him as she used her index finger to poke at his chest, "How about you?" She asked egoistically. Both of them glared at each other, not wanting to spill out their own secret as they threw up their arms in unison. "I'm renting the house!" They pointed at the house simultaneously.

"Let me get this straight," Theodore took a step back, "You're the guy that's sharing the house with," He used his both of his index finger to point at himself. "Me?" He was confused by this situation, freaked out by this coincidence.

"I'm the one that is supposed to be disappointed!" Brittany exclaimed, _And I thought I would live with a hot hunk! _She groaned, "I saw the commercial yesterday," Brittany took out another written paper from her purse, "I wrote down the address!" She explained furiously.

"Excuse me, sassy," Theodore held up the paper in front of Brittany's face, "I was the one that opened the website in my room." He stated, giving her a narrowed stare that she was blaming on him for no reason.

"You can't blame me either!" Brittany snapped, "I was hoping to live with a hot guy for a few days!" She admitted angrily.

"Oh," Theodore made hand gestures as he rolled his eyes, "So you can't live with a guy that," He pointed at her shoes, "Is lower standard than your high heels?" He said bitterly. **(For this part, refer to chapter 1, including the website issue.)**

"Hey!" Brittany yelled at him as Theodore cringed, she calmed down slightly as she rubbed her temple for awhile, as if having a terrible migraine. "And I thought you were the sweet one…" She muttered annoyingly.

Theodore felt slightly guilty, firing his comments at her without blaming anything on himself. "Brittany?" He asked timidly, fiddling his sneakers and clutched the luggage tighter in his hug.

Brittany simply opened one eye to glare at from side view as Theodore gulped at her fiery eyes. "Uh…" He stuttered, "Let's just get into the house," He pointed the door with his free hand. "Then we'll solve this." He suggested kindly, wanting her to accept his opinion.

Brittany sighed heavily, "Whatever." She took a key from her pulse as she unlocked the door, opening it and let the light to enter the house. She walked in slowly, admiring the house as she spun around once, soaking in the floral aroma. _Heaven…_ She thought dreamily as she flung herself on the couch, feeling the softness.

Theodore took a glance of the internal part of the house, _No wonder it cause me so much on my credit card…_ He chuckled, _It's a pretty comfy house…_ Theodore stared at the pink c-lad chipette, watching her resting on the couch lazily. _Oh well, _Theodore shrugged to himself as he grabbed both of his and Brittany's luggage, _I'll just be nicer to her…_ He walked into the house as he closed the door slowly with his leg, though struggling with two heavy luggages. _In case she gets mad with me…_

Theodore walked to the middle of the living room, preparing to put down the luggage gently. "Wait!" Brittany called frantically as Theodore raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't throw it!" She waved her palms around in negative, "I have my expensive perfumes in it!" She explained quickly.

Theodore merely giggled at her franticness, "I know." He mumbled softly as he put it down, making the pink-clad chipette to sigh at her life-deciding moment. Theodore walked to another couch as he too, sat on it comfortably.

"So," Theodore started, trying to be good at solving problems as this was the main reason he rented this house, at least half. "You got me as a…" He tapped his chin twice as Brittany straightened herself, looking at him with curiosity. "Housemate," He emphasized the word, "What are you going to do?" He asked calmly, after regretting being angry with her on the porch.

Brittany thought deep for awhile as she pointed at two doors, "Theodore," She nodded head once as he listened carefully, "There's only two rooms in this house," She gestured the third room, "And there's a kitchen." She explained further as she lastly, tilted her head towards the fourth door. "Only one bathroom." She added quickly.

Brittany stood up from the couch gracefully with a diva-like attitude as Theodore was amused by her action. He too, stood up and followed her as she walked to the first door. "This," Brittany opened the first door as she met with a beautiful room, painted with red roses and pink. She paused, earning a confused look from the green-clad chipmunk as she stopped her sentence and opened another door, meeting a room painted with sky-blue.

Brittany grimaced at that scenario, "This is your room." She quickly ordered as Theodore frowned slightly at that thought, not fond of his brother's favourite colour. Theodore took a step back, looking at the rooms as the furniture in the pink room was better than the blue one.

Theodore sighed softly to himself, _I'll just give her the pink room…_ He smiled slightly, _Since she liked it so much…_ "And…" The voice snapped Theodore out of his trance as Brittany walked to the bathroom down the hall, "There's a rule in this house." She stated strictly.

Theodore opened his mouth to object as Brittany held up her index finger, silencing him. "You can enter the bathroom," She glared deathly into his forest-green eyes, "Only after I came out from it." She smirked at the last sentence, flipping her hair with dignity.

Theodore gasped slightly, "That's not fair!" He exclaimed while spreading his arms widely. "Why can't I enter first?" He pouted cutely, not knowing her intentions.

Brittany blinked twice when he bit his lips in a cute way, _He's chubby…_ "I don't want you to make the bathroom totally hot before I go in." She stated in a queen-like way as she walked to front door, followed by a slightly irritated chipmunk.

_When you're living with chipette like Brittany…_ Theodore rolled his eyes, _I'm practically her slave._ A gasping voice got his attention as he walked to the living room, perplexed by the chipette.

"Where's my luggage!" Brittany opened the front door, running frantically in front of the porch. When she looked back to the living room, Theodore was standing over their luggages and pointing at it lazily. "Oh." She mumbled, clearly mortified before quickly grabbing her luggage and walked into the pink room, slamming the door halfway as Theodore chuckled at her attempt to cover her mistakes.

Brittany put down her luggage on the floor, _That is so embarrassing!_ Brittany hopped on the pink bed as she laid on it. _What is Theodore going to say when these days are over? _Brittany bit her lips in anticipation, afraid that the green-clad chipmunk would spread rumours about her when they get back to the same school.

Brittany looked to her luggage as she giggled, _Nah…_ She comforted herself soothingly, _Theodore's a pretty kind boy, _She stood up and sauntered to the luggage as she opened it elegantly, revealing her items and clothes. _He even helped me to take my luggage._ She shrugged casually, _Eleanor's taste is not so bad after all._

__

**

* * *

**

As the door slammed, Theodore took his own luggage and walked to the blue room, scrutinising his eyes as he looked around, not so satisfied with the choice Brittany made for him.

_Neither pink is my colour,_ Theodore shuddered at the thought and thanked the diva chipette in his heart. He crouched down on the floor as he too, unpacked his stuff as he moved everything around, putting his clothes in the wardrobe. Theodore pulled out his wallet, having a fortune in it courtesy the money they earned when they're still young.

He leaned against the wall, admiring his new room before noticing something was missing from the blue room. Theodore quickly zipped wide open one of the pockets and pulled out the picture, dusting it and put it on the table.

"Eleanor…" He mumbled with a smile as he sat down on the chair, staring into the pair of hazel brown eyes he ever in love with since they were ten. "I'm going to spend five days with your sister…" Theodore poured out his thought to the picture, as if it was listening to his dilemma. "When I come home," He patted his chest manly, "You're going to love me." He winked before laughing at his own childish act.

He stood up, turning his head to gaze at the wall that barely separated him and the pink-clad chipette. _The only thing I can hope right now…_ Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as he used his palm to touch the wall softly, _Is that I won't be going back to Eleanor in a coffin._ He chuckled at the last sentence, thinking how unfortunate but a new experience to living alone with his crush's sister.

_Well,_ Theodore took out another paper from his wallet as he stared at another address. _I got work to do._

**As you all know, my stories don't really get to the good parts in an instance… Well, actually that depends on your opinions. Bridore…Urgh…My second favourite couple but I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job. However, it's really hard to write a mixed couple when you don't want to change their personalities, you guys should know that, I'm just doing my best to avoid the OOC.**

**Please reviews and give me your opinions!**

**Form-Pancakez**


	3. Our New Application

**Well, I don't really think anyone is reading this story but there's a few review for it. ****Anyway, I wrote this chapter for you guys, although a lot of writer block stuck in my head, (it hurts…) Nothing belongs to me but plot and extra characters, (I have an old man and a driver in the previous chapter!)**

**Our New ****Application**

Brittany opened her room as she scanned around the living room, only to see Theodore opening the front door. She tilted her head aside at the precise moment, when Theodore looked back to her, hearing the opening sound of her new bedroom. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked curiously as they only went into the house for merely an hour.

"I got work to do." Theodore informed her as he closed the door slowly, before Brittany stuck her feet in middle of the crack and stopped the movement. Theodore raised an eyebrow at her action, completely perplexed by her action. _What is she trying to do? _He thought.

"Work?" Brittany simply repeated the word.

"Ya," Theodore nodded his head, "I want to be independence in these days, so…" He gestured the outdoor, preparing to leave the place. "You get it." He assumed.

Brittany reached her hand down into her pockets, pulling out a strand of keys. "Take the key." She said simply, telling him that it was important. Theodore took it before pushing her feet away gently with his shoes and closed the door. He chuckled to himself, _She even thought of me…_

_She's kinder than the way she acts. _His conscience stated softly.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, _Maybe just because I'm not rude like Alvin._

_You got a point there._ His conscience agreed while shrugging its shoulder.

Back in the house, Brittany stared at the door for awhile. _Originally,_ She sighed disappointedly, _I thought I'll be spending time with a hot guy…_ She went back into her room and took a written paper from the desk, _Guess that leaves plan B. _Brittany thought simply before searching the address, being new in that area.

**

* * *

**

Theodore stood at the porch, still staring at the address. _The building should be somewhere around here…_ He looked around but the streets were empty, _Left or right? _He continued to scan the boards, finding a correct way until he spotted something walked there.

_Should be pretty near somewhere…_ Theodore chanted slowly as he turned around a corner, continuing to walk down the grey pavement. _I need to go forward…_ He repeated the thought in his mind as he pranced through the street quietly. _The opposite site has a mall… _Theodore stopped himself as he realised the fact and raised up his head slowly, turning to his right site to see a mall.

"That means…" Theodore mumbled in realisation before shrugging to himself and stuck the written paper into his pocket. He spun around, opened the door of a restaurant as the customer in the shop was really little. He walked to the counter, tapping at the desk until a waiter comes out.

"Anything you want?" The female waiter asked kindly, smiling at the green-clad chipmunk. Theodore took a good view of the girl, she was probably only the same age as him, fourteen or so.

"Um…" Theodore took a paper as he put it on the desk, "I heard your restaurant is hiring for someone," He slid his hands into his pocket, "For a part time job." He grinned sweetly at the girl.

The girl raised her eyebrows at his innocent but cute smile, blinking repeatedly. "You're the guy that's working for a few days?" She assumed, thinking back to one of the commercial that was put on the website.

As a reply, Theodore nodded his head positively before the female waiter gestured a door which was restricted for employees only. She went into it, followed by a curious chipmunk. When Theodore entered the door, he could smell the wonderful aroma in the air as the kitchen was cooking with dozens of food.

"I'm not exactly the boss around here…" The girl took a T-shirt that resembled their restaurant, green with stripes of yellow. "But the manager told me about you." She held out the T-shirt in her free hand, "Get changing." She grinned kindly, "And work." She added quickly.

"Thanks." Not exactly a moment to say such words but Theodore was trying his best to be polite in that place. Theodore took the T-shirt gracefully before turning his head around as if searching for someone.

"The bathroom is at the back." The girl said while giggling at his obliviousness, Theodore blushed faintly red before walking quickly into the bathroom, changing his T-shirt in it. The girl waiter laughed to herself, _Looks like it'll be interesting for awhile._ She shook her head slightly, still standing there and waiting for the green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore opened the door as he scanned himself under the light, he had to admit, the green and half yellow shirt looked good on him. Theodore walked to the same waiter as he fiddled his thumbs around shyly. "So…" He tilted his head forward in a cute way, "What should I do?" He asked timidly.

The girl waiter smiled at his shyness before putting her hand on his shoulder, "You'll be a waiter," She looked out to the customer as Theodore nodded mindlessly beside her. "Take a notebook and a pen," She used her index finger to point at the counter, "Go." She whispered quickly before pushing him gently towards the counter.

Theodore stumbled a few steps and steadied himself, grabbing the notebook and a pen as he gulped, afraid of his part-time job. _I think I'm regretting this…_ Theodore bit his lips, making his lips to go white. _I'm not used to this…_

"Hey!" One of the customers among two at a table yelled to him as he turned his head to face them. "We're waiting!" The customer exclaimed sarcastically as Theodore walked embarrassingly to them.

"So," Theodore spoke in a sweet voice as another customer who was female raised her eyebrows, "What you want?" He asked in a cute way, clicking the top of the pen and prepared to write down the order.

The girl customer's heartbeat stopped for a moment as Theodore said that, making her to be slightly excited. "I want a…" The boy customer looked down at the menu, using his finger to trace the list of food. "Black Pepper Steak." He ordered coolly, snapping his finger at the end in a punk-like way.

"Black Pepper Steak…" Theodore repeated sweetly to himself as he wrote down the order, trying to be calm in his first job. The girl customer continued to stare at him with awe as he turned to her, grinning with another innocent smile. "How about you, miss?" He questioned softly.

She snapped herself out of her trance as she blushed, quickly looking at the menu as the boy customer glared at Theodore from behind. "I want a…" She giggled to herself, amused by Theodore's unusual sweetness. "Salad, please." She smiled at the green-clad chipmunk before he nodded his head, writing down her order on the paper.

"I'll be back in a second." He informed quickly before walking into the restricted door again, wanting to give the order to the chiefs. The previous girl waiter raised her eyebrow as she witnessed the whole scene, looking at the couple customer who was now arguing about the girl's shyness towards Theodore.

The girl waiter chuckled to herself, "He's too cute to be a waiter." She joked to herself, leaning against the counter and smiled to herself.

**

* * *

**

Brittany looked up slowly, staring up to the top of the building as she scrutinized, resisting the sunlight from entering her eyes. She stood in front of the building, people milling around her, going in and out through the front door of the mall.

"Well," Brittany sighed to herself as she took out a paper as well, "This is the mall." She said softly to herself, biting her lips to avoid from running away at this situation. No matter how determined in her heart, she felt a feeling. Strangely, she seemed to be scared. Brittany took a deep breath, knowing that she's going to practically stuck in this mall for the next four days.

_This is so not my plan._ Brittany groaned at her own complaint, starting to regret her decision. She turned back, taking a step as she started to go back to her temporarily house. As her mind drifted to the green-clad chipmunk, she froze and raised her leg on mid-air, stopping at the position.

_But…_ Brittany thought hesitantly as her leg was put down on the floor slowly, _Even…_ She furrowed her eyebrows together, slightly offended by her own mind. _Theodore is working…_ She turned her body quickly, facing the mall once again, _So why can't I? _Desperate for not wanting to be weaker than the youngest Seville, Brittany clenched her fists tightly before entering the mall, prepared for anything.

_Second floor…_ Brittany reminded herself as she remembered what was written in the address, standing in the middle of the ground floor and scanned the second floor with her bare eyes. She tilted her head forward as she spotted something that caught her attention, a board with its shop name.

_That must be it._ Brittany half-shrugged to herself and sauntered slowly to the lift, sashaying gorgeously to attract other's attention. Some of the boys looked to her, half-drooling over her looks as some of the girl was fuming at her, jealous of her beauty. Brittany simply giggled to herself at that fact, realizing she still possesses her beauty after all this time.

_Alvin should know what he's missing,_ Brittany rolled eyes once the thought of her ex-boyfriend entered into her mind, _His lost._ Brittany walked into the lift, being the last one to enter and the others to stare at her with awe, couldn't believe that she was once the member from the Chipettes. Brittany simply flipped her auburn pony tail, tilting her head up proudly as the people were whispering about her.

The lift rang as Brittany quickly walked out, continued searching the shop she was looking for. She walked as soon as she saw the board, standing in front of the shop and hesitated to enter. _I am the best member of Chipettes…_ She grimaced, thinking that she valued more than a simple worker. _Then again…_ Brittany reminded herself that Theodore was working too, _I can get through this._ She took a really deep breath before stepping into the shop full of clothes and shoes.

The scene always amazes her not matter how many times she seen before, dazing colors of the dresses, sparking diamond-like skirts and high heels that actually made of crocodile scale. She was drooling in her mind once she saw the accessories, raising her hand in mid-air, almost grabbing the skirt. She walked towards the rack of clothes slowly, trying to reach the clothes but the time seemed to slow down to eternity. There're only a few more centimeters…

"May I help you?"

The voice snapped Brittany out from her crazed-shopping trance as she realized she was holding the skirt in her embrace. Brittany put down the skirt gently, turning around in an extremely slow speed until she was facing the counter to meet a girl worker. The girl was probably younger than Brittany a year. Nonetheless, she was working here too.

Brittany took the paper out one last time and looked at it, assuring herself that this was the right place. She shook her head slightly in negative before sighing in defeat and went to the counter, leaning towards the girl worker.

"I'm here for the part-time job." Brittany informed simply as the girl worker nodded her head once, taking a paper before clicking the top of her pen.

"Name?" The girl worker asked simply, prepared to write down her name.

"Brittany Miller." Brittany said casually before the girl worker quickly scribbled down her name and gave her the paper. Brittany raised an eyebrow as she hesitantly accepted the paper.

"Stick it on your dress," The girl worker explained, "And get working." She added quickly behind before going back to the counter and examined her nails.

Brittany stared at the given paper for a moment, _This is going to spoil my dress…_ Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and stuck the paper on her chest. Brittany was expecting something to happen, but there was nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw her dress perfectly. She released a breath and sat down on one of the mini chair on the floor.

_I was going to learn designing…_ Brittany thought disappointedly, _And I'm stuck as a…_ A customer walked in as she raised her head up, taking the sight of a female customer. _Worker? _She stood up and walked casually to the customer, standing front of her as if waiting for something.

The girl customer looked around, continuing to scan the shop as she bit her lips, probably was not satisfied with the options in the shop.

"Erm…" Brittany started slowly, being new at this part-time job as the girl customer stared at her in an awkward way. "What kind of clothes are you finding for?" She asked politely, much opposite to how she acts normally.

"I need…" The girl customer looked around quickly, "Something blue…" She walked to a corner, stampeding a rack of dresses as Brittany followed behind her, "Or something sparkling!" The customer exclaimed quickly before running to another rack of red dresses. Brittany frowned at the customer's action and followed her quickly. "No!" The girl customer spun around quickly and ran to another side. "I need laces!" She muttered to herself, still searching through the clothes.

Much to her resistance, Brittany still rolled her eyes at the customer's ridiculous attitude. Using her own shopping experience, she immediately found a dress that was completely fitting the customer's description. Brittany patted the customer's shoulder softly, making her to look irritatingly at the eldest Miller. The pink-clad chipette pointed her index finger at the dress lazily as the eyes of the customer perked up, quickly grabbing it in a blink of eyes and traced the laces of the new dress elegantly.

"This is…" The girl customer gulped, observing every details of the dress Brittany just pointed out. "Perfect!" She praised before sashaying to the counter, zipping her purse wide open. "How much is it?" The customer asked quickly as the girl worker threw a knowing glance to Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes before walking to the counter quickly.

"Aren't you going to try it on first?" Brittany offered from behind, making the customer to gasped frantically and ran into the dressing room nearby. The worker and the pink-clad chipette stared at the nervous customer before she went in the dressing room and slammed the door.

"Wow." The girl worker admitted in awe as Brittany turned to the counter, leaning against it comfortably with a tiny smirk on her face. "That customer actually bugged me for a week." She explained as she rolled her eyes, making Brittany to agree with her thoughts. "How did you get her a perfect dress?" The worker questioned unbelievably.

Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, "I have experiences." She explained coolly, making the girl worker to make her mouth shape into 'O'. The girl worker opened her mouth, wanted to speak something but she thought of something else and closed it slowly, finally understood what she needed to say.

"We might be just part-time worker," The girl worker started casually as Brittany gave her attention, "But you seem like a playful cheerleader." She stated as she scanned the body of Brittany, observing her slim body and hot tank with skirts. "I'm Miranda." The so called girl worker introduced herself.

"Well, then." Brittany blinked her eyes repeatedly, not used to her kindness. Normally, in her mind, probably Theodore was the only one who was kind. "Guess we're stuck for a few days?" Brittany laughed slightly as she said that.

Miranda shook her head while grinning, "At least it's going to be fun." She comforted herself. The customer came out from the dressing room and quickly placed the dress on the counter. Looking over the price stuck on the dress, she quickly paid the money as Miranda packed the dress for her. The girl customer quickly grasped the dress and walked out from the shop proudly, as if she just found the treasure of her life.

"If I'm going to find more of those customers…" Brittany sighed softly, feeling depression and annoyed. "I'm not going back with a sane mind." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, emphasizing the irritation that customers brought to her.

"Don't worry." Miranda stood up from the counter and patted her shoulders sisterly, "We're only working for a period." Brittany stared at her for a moment after she spoke that sentence.

"Period?" Brittany repeated in a confused manner.

Miranda chuckled to herself, "We're only working from afternoon to evening." She took her phone and texted someone as Brittany leaned against another rack of clothes, staring at her partner. "For morning and night," Miranda looked up to the pink-clad sister, "It's free time." She explained further.

_It means…_ Brittany tapped her chin twice, "I got to stick with Theodore for awhile…" She mumbled in somewhat a sad voice. Brittany wasn't enthusiastic to stay at the house during morning and night with the youngest Seville. She doesn't even know when his working time was too, but certainly hanging out with someone was better than alone.

"Who's Theodore?" Miranda asked curiously from the counter, putting down her phone and looked at Brittany with interest. Brittany giggled to herself, avoiding from blabbering about her personal life.

"He's nobody."

**

* * *

**

Theodore sat down beside the counter as he fanned himself with his right palm, sweating from the walking and running. Customer's number seemed to increase since the first moment he entered, people milling around as he finally has a chance to rest awhile.

"What's wrong?" The girl waiter asked from the counter, giving concern to the green-clad chipmunk as he turned his head to face her. Theodore used his thumb to gesture the restaurant which was almost full of seats and people, but there're still empty seats.

"There's really a lot of customer…" Theodore panted weakly as he tugged the end of his shirt continuously, making himself cooler. "I'm just tired." He explained softly with a grin followed behind.

The girl waiter couldn't help but smile at the politeness and sweetness of the youngest Seville. "Actually," She started casually, "It has fewer customers than last time." She stated, correcting Theodore's statement.

Theodore raised his eyebrows, not believing her words until he gathered his courage to ask something out of curiosity. "What makes it less?" He tilted his head slightly towards the female waiter, asking in a cute way.

The girl waiter blushed slightly at his chubbiness, "One of our chief got fired," She spoke softly as Theodore gave her a tiny gasp of surprise. "He was one of the best." She put her elbow on the counter, resting her head on it and scanned the customers.

"Why did he get fired?" Theodore continued his personal quizzes, pulling the chair closer to the girl waiter and stared at her with anticipation, waiting for her answer.

The girl waiter could feel herself getting slightly excited courtesy of the short length between herself and the green-clad chipmunk. "Let just say…" She giggled to herself, still shy because the Theodore tilted his body closer to her. "He's lazy." She finished timidly.

"Oh…" Theodore sounded as if he just realised something important as he steadied himself back on the stool. _They need a chief, huh…_ Theodore thought slowly as he rocked the chair slightly, moving forth and back in a playful way.

"Hey, kid!" Theodore snapped up his head at that voice, "Give them the food, will you?" The chief yelled to him across the noisy restaurant as he pressed the bell. "I got to use the bathroom!" He said quickly before running away from the food, leaving the food on the table.

Theodore half-shrugged as he stood up from the chair, pausing the conversation between himself and the girl waiter. He walked quickly to the food, grabbing the tray of food in both of his palms. Theodore almost took a step before he smelled something awkward. He looked down to the food, staring at it as the aroma seemed a bit strange than the way he felt.

"It needs something…" Theodore mumbled softly as he held the tray into the restricted area, standing in the middle and scanning the whole room. "Something salty perhaps…" He said to himself as he walked to one corner, putting some of the different salts into the soup. "But not so spicy…" Theodore grabbed a spoon full with sugar, dropping only a pinch of it into the soup. "And what else…" He wondered, not realising what he was doing but following his instincts.

Theodore spotted something purple in a bowl and his eyes perked up at that sight. "Onion!" He exclaimed quietly to himself, walked to the table and grabbed some of it, putting it on the table and grabbed the nearest knife. With excellent speed and skill, Theodore sliced it in a precise angle, making it slimmer than any other chief could do and almost every piece of onion has the same thickness.

The previous chief came back from the toilet as he wiped his wet hands with a tissue. Although he stopped in his track, spotting Theodore putting the onions into the soup as the chief's eyes widened in shock. "Stop!" The chief shouted across the loud room, going unnoticed by everyone. However, Theodore couldn't hear as he already walked out from the restricted area to the milling dining area.

The chief ran out from the restricted area, turning his head around to spot the chubby Seville. The girl waiter raised her eyebrows at that scene, not knowing why a chief would come out from the kitchen. Theodore half-bowed at the customer as he put the soup gently on his table, grinning at the customer. The chief quickly ran to them, avoiding people and chairs as he was desperate to stop the green-clad chipmunk.

The customer took a spoon of the soup, drinking it slowly as the chief reached them. "I'm really sorry," The chief apologized quickly as he patted the shoulder of Theodore awkwardly, "His new, he-"

"This soup is awesome!" The customer exclaimed in shock as he took another spoon of it. "Miraculous food!" He continued to praise as some of the nearby customers looked to his direction. "Did you cook this?" He put down the spoon slowly as he turned to the speechless chief, insisting a truth answer.

The chief merely blinked at the bizarre scene, opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not knowing what to explain. He simply nudged the green-clad chipmunk beside him, gesturing him to talk and throwing glances to the customer.

"I made it," Theodore admitted as the customer nodded his head twice in an understanding way. "I thought it wasn't enough salty," He slid his hand into his pockets and shrugged sheepishly, "So I added some stuff." He explained his action back at the kitchen.

"Unbelievable…" The customer bellowed softly, continuing to drink the soup in a really hungry way. Instead of using the spoon, he used both of his palms to hold the bowl, draining down the soup in a second. Theodore and the chief were taken aback, startled that he was really desperate for the soup.

The customer finished the soup as he stood up, grabbing his bag. "What's your name?" He shot the question quickly to Theodore, feeling ought to know the amazing chief's name. Theodore pointed himself with a shocked look, not believing this moment as the chief nudged him again.

"I'm…uh…" Theodore stuttered slowly, slightly scared and confused of this event. "Theodore Seville." He finished his own name perfectly as the customer nodded his head quickly.

The customer walked to the counter, paying the money to the waiter as she stared at Theodore with awe. "Kid," The customer grabbed his change and stood at the entrance of the restaurant, turning back one last time to face the green-clad chipmunk. "You better be here tomorrow." He winked conspiratorially before pushing the door wide open and off he went.

The customers in the restaurant began to whispers among themselves about the event as Theodore shrugged to the girl waiter. The chief snatched Theodore's shoulder abruptly, making him to turn to his direction. "You're the new boy," He looked closer to the green-clad chipmunk, giving his death-glare. "Aren't you?" He hissed menacingly.

Theodore gulped at this inevitable scene, only could nod his head slowly, afraid of what will happen. Instead, the chief smiled widely and patted Theodore's shoulders fatherly.

"Welcome to the kitchen."

**It's finally finished! I love this couple but seriously, they're really hard to write when I'm trying to keep their personalities same. Alas, guess I'm epic failure. (shrug) I have really a lot of writer block in this story, yet, I'm having fun dealing with it.**

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


	4. Walk To The Pain

**Sorry for the laziness lately, I've been dealing with…uh…stuff. I mean, I'm paying a visit to my grandpa's house for a week and I just kinda rushed out this story wi****th a laptop. I don't really want those who waited to suffer by hanging off a cliff, Lol!**

**Nothing belongs to me but plot and extra characters.**

**Walk**** To The Pain**

"How about the name tag?" Brittany asked curiously, handling out the name tag in mid-air, still holding it with her palm.

Miranda closed the door of the store, locking it with a key. "Keep it," Miranda simply replied as she pulled out the key from the hole and spun it with style on her palm. "You're going to wear it tomorrow." She reminded Brittany, telling her that there's another working session tomorrow.

Brittany stared at the name tag for awhile, never thought of that she would need to work, a rock star like her! Nonetheless, Brittany sighed and put the name tag into her purse. _I'm only working to gain some money…_ She looked around the mall again, finding the way to go back to her temporarily rented house. _Since there's nothing to do here for a few days…_

"Hey," Miranda called casually as the pink-clad chipette turned her head to her, listening to words. "Aren't you getting any dinner?" Miranda questioned nonchalantly since the time they ended their work was actually night already. Miranda reached out her hand and pointed to the food corner at the bottom level of the mall, tilting her head to gesture the dinner downstairs.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, _Dinner…_ She quickly shook her head wildly, disagreeing with her new friend as Miranda raised her eyebrows. "No thanks," Brittany rejected her offer, "I'm on a diet." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Miranda's eyes widened as she scanned the eldest Miller for one whole minute. _With that kind of body? _Miranda thought unbelievably in her mind as she took note of Brittany's slim and curvier figure. "Okay…" Miranda answered awkwardly before walking slowly to the lift, taking small steps to it.

Brittany walked beside Miranda, assuming that she was exiting from the mall. "By the way…" Brittany started slowly as she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, being bored with her decision to stay at the house. "Is there anything…" Miranda looked to her, still sashaying to the lift. "Interesting around here?" She asked while half-shrugging, not knowing if she made sense.

"Let me think…" Miranda tapped her chin twice, walking into the lift as Brittany followed suit, entering just behind her. "Well…" Miranda pulled her tone longer, making Brittany to look at her with interests. "There's a gym somewhere at the streets…" Miranda suggested awkwardly, couldn't think of anything better.

Brittany rolled her eyes at that, "Then I better stick to shopping." She scoffed slightly, feeling that her hobby began to bore her, especially when she's alone. She tapped the floor with the tip of her high heels impatiently, showing her annoyed status lucidly.

"You're on a diet…" Miranda said softly as she locked her gaze to the door, almost preparing to get out from the place. "Aren't you?" Miranda reminded, thinking the statement Brittany just gave her when they're outside the store. Brittany stopped her quiz, feeling that her new friend actually telling her something useful. _Exercising while dieting…_ Brittany smirked slightly, looking down to her already hot body. _Perfect._

The lift door opened as Miranda and Brittany walked quickly, not wanting people to squash them in the tiny space. Luckily, Miranda was also heading towards the entrance, showing Brittany the road as she pranced behind her. "Where you stay?" Miranda asked one last time, stopping at the mall entrance as she turned to the Brittany.

Even though Brittany was staying in that house, but she wasn't familiar with it since she only entered the house only for once. Brittany pulled out the paper with the address written on it, "Maple Street," She scanned the next sentence as she paused awhile. "Number 11." She informed simply before tucking the written paper back into her purse, shrugging to her new friend.

Miranda nodded slowly, understanding her situation though unclear of her motive to work at the store during the summer. _Maybe she's bored? _Miranda scanned the pink-clad sister, even only for a day, she could tell that Brittany was clearly a diva. _But she looks kind of familiar…_

"Brittany?"

Brittany turned her head slowly to the opposite of the street, seeing a figure standing there under the moonlight. That figure seemed to be holding something in both of its hands, struggling to stand properly.

"Theodore?" Brittany asked confusingly as Theodore looked to his left and right, confirmed that there was no car and he crossed the road quickly. "What are you doing here?" Brittany asked curiously, observing the new T-shirt he was wearing. Theodore was holding a folded white coat while another hand was grasping a plastic bag.

Theodore put down the heavy plastic bag on the floor, swaying his free hand around to hear some bone cracking sound. "I was going to ask you the same thing…" He started timidly, fiddling his sneakers shyly, blushing as there was another stranger, Miranda, listening to their conversation.

Brittany rolled her eyes, couldn't believe that a boy can be shy as Theodore. "I work in the mall," She shrugged. "Temporary." She crossed her arms casually but pointing at her new friend with her index finger lazily. "And she's stuck with me." Brittany stated and sighed with sadness as if wasn't willing to work with the female human.

Theodore noticed Miranda and turned to her, smiling sweetly as he held out his free hand in mid-air. "Hi," Theodore greeted softly, almost whispering in a cute way. "I'm Theodore." He introduced himself, blinking his eyes slowly as he gestured Miranda to shake his hand.

_Wow…_ Miranda shook her head twice, snapping herself from her thoughts. "Uh," She stuttered slightly, still blurred from her daydream of the green-clad chipmunk. "I'm Miranda." She said confidently, desperate to hide the shyness in her body. Once her palm touched Theodore's she could felt a kind of electric shock shot up from her hand to her spinal cord. She couldn't help but stare into Theodore's forest-green eyes, showing his kindness and sweetness through his sparkling cornea. Just when Theodore greeted Brittany, Miranda love the difference of his voice, it seemed so… cute and different from the other boys. She scanned his body non-stop too, he was chubby and when he smiled up at her, his baby fats scrunched up on his cheeks in a dreamy way.

Miranda hand was still holding Theodore's palm as he laughed awkwardly to himself, shaking her hand a bit to release her grab. Miranda realized and pulled back her hand quickly, blushing as she showed her white teeth to the youngest Seville. _He's nobody? _Miranda asked stupidly as she thought back to what Brittany told her, _He's freakin' cute!_

Theodore turned back to Brittany much to Miranda's dismay, "Coincidence, huh?" He giggled cutely, earning another blush from Brittany's new friend. "I work at the restaurant." He pointed to the restaurant at the opposite of the street with his thumb.

Brittany tapped her chin twice, starting to notice that Theodore's shirt was actually a uniform. "So…" Brittany made some hand gestures, not knowing how to continue their subject. "Your work ends at evening?" She assumed, seeing Theodore coming out from the restaurant the moment she came out from the giant mall.

"Yup," Theodore nodded his head with a crooked grin, "And I start my work at afternoon." He continued, giving Brittany more information.

Brittany put her palms on her hips, chuckled to herself. "Guess we're having same schedule." She said sheepishly with a tiny smile.

Theodore smiled back to her, happy that at least she's having the same free time as him. He spun around, picking up the plastic bag as he straightened his body to stand steadily. "Going back?" He offered kindly, already took a step towards the dark streets.

Brittany raised her eyebrow in a sarcastic way, "Since there isn't any cab…" She looked around, searching for a sign for the taxi. "Sure." She replied.

Theodore grinned one last time before turning his head to the streets, walking towards to his rented house. As Brittany started to walk behind the green-clad chipmunk, Miranda quickly grasped her wrist and pulled her to her side. "You called your boyfriend a 'nobody'?" Miranda hissed angrily, feeling that Brittany was lucky enough to have Theodore.

Brittany rolled her eyes annoyingly, pulling herself away from Miranda's threat and grab. "Theodore's not my boyfriend," She made white eyes, staring at the back of her head. "He's only a friend." Brittany explained, clearly irritated at the fact that someone actually thought she and Theodore were dating.

Brittany walked quickly, crossing her arms nonchalantly beside the struggling youngest Seville. Miranda stared at the back of the two chipmunks, forming a tiny smirk on her face.

"Looks like I have a new target…"

**

* * *

**

"What's that?" Brittany asked curiously, snatching the white coat from Theodore's hand as they continued to walk through the streets.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that he had to deal with Brittany's diva-like attitude for a few days. Truth to be told, _I really admire her straightforwardness…_ He admitted slowly in his mind, thinking that he couldn't achieve or obtain that kind of personalities. "My chief's coat." He shrugged sheepishly, taking the coat from Brittany's hand gently.

Brittany's jaw dropped slightly, raising one of her eyebrows. "It's a part-time job…" She started in bewilderment, "But you're working as a chief already?" She questioned unbelievably.

Theodore chuckled to himself, thinking back to the occasion that made the restaurant thought he has the quality to be a chief. "Not my fault if I'm good." Theodore said simply with a tiny smirk combined with genuine smile.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, "Show off."

"Not like you do." He snapped softly with a giggle.

Brittany slapped his arm quickly, "You're trying to push me to the limit," She shortened the distance between her head and his, glaring at him with an upset pout. "Aren't you?" She whispered sarcastically.

Theodore stared into her icy-blue eyes for a moment, thinking how the goldish streetlights complimented her eyes under the moonlight as well. "I'm…just…" He stuttered meekly, being stared by the pink-clad chipette wasn't helping his pronunciation at all. "Joking?" He smiled shyly, almost asking her for an opinion.

Brittany giggled to herself, amused of his shyness compared to other boys. "Trying to act tough," She patted his shoulder before continuing to sashay towards their house. "That's the reason you're here," She stopped in her track, turning her head to look at the blushing chipmunk over her shoulder. "Isn't it?" She insisted.

"Uh-huh." Theodore replied cutely.

Theodore caught up with Brittany, walking with the same pace of hers. As they walked, the streetlights beamed their face as Brittany threw glances towards her green-clad friend. _I'm like a girlfriend to Theodore? _Brittany thought weirdly in her mind as she recalled how Miranda thought they were dating. _Maybe I'm just too sweet to him… _Brittany rolled her eyes, shaking her head negatively. _Who cares? _She sighed softly to herself, _Since he's the only person here…_

"What are you working as?" Theodore asked quietly, snapping Brittany out from her trance. He was curious too, _Brittany was always a diva…_ He was astonished at the fact and struck with awe. _She can actually find a job?_

"A dress seller," Brittany replied simply as she released a yawn, "Nothing special." She flipped her auburn ponytail, not enthusiastic to talk about her work.

Theodore giggled to himself, earning a confused look from the eldest Miller. "Cool." He praised with a smile.

Brittany raised her eyebrows once again, "Did you mean that with sarcasm?" She asked while scanning Theodore.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully, "Do you think I can be sarcastic?" He asked knowingly.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, she was actually tempted to say no, but seeing Theodore replied in this manner…

"I have no idea." Brittany admitted with a grin.

**

* * *

**

"Did you bring the keys?" Theodore asked with his face covered with the bags and coat he was holding.

Brittany searched her purse, throwing her make-up tools around. _We're at the house, _Brittany threw her purse at the floor angrily, clenching her fists frustratingly. _But we don't have the keys! _"Argh!" She groaned furiously.

Theodore raised an eyebrow at her action, "I'll take that as a no…" He struggled to hold everything as he used one hand to slide into his pocket, finding something. Due to the holding of the items, he couldn't concentrate on finding the keys as the coat and bags threatened to fall off. "Where is it?" He bit his lips, pulling his pocket bigger and peered into it.

Brittany sighed softly, "I'll help you on the…" She offered while stretching her arm out, almost grabbing the bags from Theodore.

Theodore's eyes slightly widened, quickly stepping back. "No, no." He shook his head negatively, earning confusion from the pink-clad chipette. "I'll hold it myself." He moved the bags aside, grinning weakly at her. He continued to use his hand to search his pocket.

Brittany was taken aback by his action but in an amazed way. _He rather takes everything by himself…_

_Such a gentleman, _Her conscience made a snapping sound with its fingers, _Isn't he?_

_Too bad, _Brittany rolled her eyes, _He's not my taste._

Finally, Theodore's ears perked up when he heard clashing of metals. "A-ha!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, taking the keys out from his pocket. Theodore stumbled in front while struggling to hold the items in tact. He stuck the key into the keyhole, turning it with vain.

"Seriously," Brittany took the giant coat from Theodore before he could even reacts, "I'll help you to take some." She suggested, gesturing him to continue unlocking the door.

Theodore stared at her for a moment before turning back to door, chuckling with amusement. _She's kind after all… _He turned the key in a sudden manner and a click came from the doorknob, indicating their access into the house.

Theodore pushed the door gently, tapping his free palm on the wall a few times to find the switches. Advertently, he found the switch as he pushed it, turning on the light and the house was once again brightened. He walked straight into his room, pushing the door with his feet and gestured Brittany to come to him.

Brittany walked there as she held out the coat, letting him to grab it gently and throw it on his bed, closing the door mid-way. "So," Theodore spun around, still holding the bag with one hand. "What now?" He asked curiously.

Brittany sauntered to her room, opening the door as Theodore still waiting for her answer. "I need my beauty sleep." She stated in a proud way, showing her dignity before entering her room and slammed the door.

Theodore's jaw dropped slightly as he held up his left hand, staring at his wrist watch and looked at Brittany's room door repeatedly. "Is she for real?" He asked stupidly to no one, "It's eight o'clock!" He exclaimed unbelievably.

_The reason she's pretty, _His conscience stated, _Spare her._

Theodore shook his head with a sigh, _I don't see Eleanor having her beauty sleep at eight. _He said sarcastically.

_That's Eleanor, _The conscience emphasized the spring green-clad chipette's name, _This is Brittany._

Theodore walked to the kitchen slowly, _You think I will mess up them in my brain? _He said in an intimidating way.

_Anything could happen. _His conscience concluded finally.

**

* * *

**

"_Brittany!"_

_Brittany ignored the frantic call from behind, storming off with tears streaming down her cheeks. The rain was pouring down heavily, soaking wet her dress. Without looking back, Brittany knew Alvin was chasing her. She began to ran, slipping a few times with her high heels. However, she could do anything just to avoid the red-clad chipmunk._

"_Brittany!" Alvin called one last time, grasping her wrist. Brittany was forced to stop in her track, standing there with tears and frowned eyebrows. "I can expla-"_

"_No." Brittany said coldly, taking a step back and snatched her hand away from Alvin's grab. "I knew everything." She stated softly with no emotion, extremely disappointed by her boyfriend's action._

_Alvin blinked his eyes repeatedly, "No…" He reached up with his right palm, grabbing slowly his necklace. The necklace has an engraved star on it, reflecting the light every time something flashed on it. Alvin looked down for awhile, grasping the necklace tighter until his palm has the pattern on it. Trying his best to explain his mistake, Alvin finally looked up slowly. "It's not what it seems…"_

_Brittany looked away sadly but her own palm too, was grasping her necklace, another one which was engraved with a moon. A star and moon, the moonlight reflects the beauty of the star while the star emphasizes the perfection of moon. It did bring a vital reason behind it. It was the presents they gave each other during Valentine's Day. "I saw it with my eyes…" She mumbled softly, but it was loud enough to be heard by the red-clad chipmunk. "The girl behind there…" Brittany pointed her index finger to somewhere at the entrance of the school, trembling with fear as she couldn't believe this was the cruel truth._

_The girl doesn't seemed to be regret over what she had done, but she simply stared back to Brittany, bringing out the cruelness within herself._

"_Brittany, I…" Alvin eyes weakened a bit, not knowing how to express his expression in this sticky situation. He landed on the wet floor with his two knees, almost begging and pleading his girlfriend. "I…" He bit his lips, knowing this was the hundredth time he did this to her, but this time… It was sincere. "I'm sorry…" He apologized with another tear dripping down his furry cheek, sobbing with pain._

"_It's too late," Brittany spun around, back–facing Alvin as he stared at her with fear and a worried look. Before she began to walk from the school, she stopped again. Remembering her love was being betrayed for who-knows-how-many-times, she decided. "And we're over." She snatched off her necklace from her neck and threw it down on the floor, letting the rain to cry on it…_

__

**

* * *

**

Brittany woke up quickly, sweating hot and cold as she panted for air, still half-trapped in her nightmare. She clutched her pillow tighter to her figure, putting another palm on her chest. She tapped her chest a few times, trying to assure herself that the necklace was no longer wore by her. _The break up… _Brittany shut her eyes tightly, shaking her thoughts away. _The day Alvin cheated on me…_

_That no good two-timer… _Her conscience hissed menacingly, _He broke your heart…_

Brittany took a really deep breath, turning her body in her bed and rested her feet on the floor, sitting up stiffly. _But it's over now…_

_However, _her conscience reminded, _The pain never will be over…_

Brittany clasped her both of her palm on her head, rubbing her temple. _And no one could cure it… _She stood up weakly, stumbling a few steps. Brittany took her phone off the nightstand, pressing the 'unlock' button and threw a glance at the time. _It's only nine…_ She complained in her mind being only slept for an hour. _I need to calm down… _She coughed two times, _And a dinner._

"Brittany?"

Brittany looked up from her feet, hearing the unusual soft voice and the sound of knocking her door. She raised her eyebrow for a moment, not sure if she had just heard something weird.

"Are you okay?"

Brittany recognised the voice. And it was belonged to her only housemate. Although he doesn't know what had just happened in her terrible mind, his tone was full of concern and worry.

"I'm okay…" She replied weakly from the inside of room, letting the door to muffle her words.

"I heard screaming…" The green-clad chipmunk paused for a second, unsure of wanting to continue or not. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She simply gave her reply, feeling that she would have to forget her nightmare.

"Do you want some dinner?"

That unnecessary but kind offer startled Brittany for moment, in such a coincidence that she needs dinner at the same time. Originally, she planned to order for some pizzas though they're fattening. Seeing having the sweet male chipmunk to give her such a sweet gesture…

She grinned weakly.

"Okay."

Theodore smiled a little, thinking that actually Brittany still willing to eat his food after all. He recalled back the past how she insulted his food, especially when she praised her baby sister's culinary arts. _She's different…_ Not that Theodore was complaining, but he knew that in the morning, Brittany would be the same diva.

"I'll be waiting at the dining table." Theodore informed softly, turning his body around. He stopped abruptly, spinning his head to look at Brittany's door over his shoulder. He chuckled to himself before shaking his head negatively.

**What will happen during their dinner? That part will be up in the next chapter since I have actually separated this chapter into two. Note: I have nothing against AxB, if I'm actually free or bored enough, maybe I'll write a story about this couple. (Or any of them.)**

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


	5. Soothing Dinner Of The Past

**Hi everybody!**** As usual, this is the next chapter. I'm quite sorry that I've been having major writer block on this story, but don't worry, I can get through it with ease at one point. **

**By the way, acosta perez jose ramiro, thanks a lot for the 'chef' part. (:D) Pointing out of mistake and such will only improve the story, praises are pleasing but criticism is needed as well. **

**Well, Let-The-Rain-Fall909, maybe I'll consider the idea about a prequel of Alvittany, but mostly it will be written after this story has ended.**

**Heavens-Angel96, you really want to find out what's going to happen next? Perhaps, this chapter could be your best answer…**

**Nothing belongs to me except the plot and my extra characters.**

**Soothing Dinner**** Of The Past**

"Theodore?"

Brittany opened her door slowly, only to meet with the comfy living room. With the dim light, she couldn't help but feel it was all so romantic to her. She pranced out of her room, closing the door gently behind her as she soaked in everything.

"In here!"

Brittany looked to the source of the voice, being blocked by a wall. Hesitantly with curiosity, she walked to the corner, turning slowly into the dining room as her eyes widened. She gasped silently, putting her hands to cover her mouth.

In the morning, the table only seemed to be a simple round wooden table. What she's seeing at this moment was way different. From what she had known, the dinner seemed to be a candlelit dinner. Three candles brightened the vacant space in the dining room, dimming with a romantic scent in the air. The plates, forks and spoons were placed perfectly according to their place on the table. There's even a sealed bottle of wine sitting on the middle of the dining table, just to play a role of decorating. Although the food wasn't served yet, Brittany could smell the wonderful aroma in the air filled with the food. She walked slowly to the dinning table, using her index finger to trace the outline of the table gently in an unbelieving manner.

_Wow…_ Brittany moaned softly in her heart. _This is really romantic…_

_Even Alvin never set this up before…_ Her conscience spoke up slyly.

"You'll just sit there," Brittany turned to the green-clad chipmunk, seeing him to holding two plates of food to her direction. He put a plate of delicious salad and another plate of chicken chop on the table, each on opposite side. "The soup will be ready in a minute." Theodore informed while smiling at the eldest Miller, turning back to the boiling pot.

Brittany followed his suggestions, sitting down on the seat as she looked around the room again. Unconsciously, her eye sight shifted to the youngest Seville, watching him stirring the soup in the pot. Theodore was actually wearing a green striped pyjama with a white apron wrapping around his waist. She put an elbow on the table, courtesy of her tiredness at night. Brittany rested her head on her palm, staring at the happy male chipmunk. She grinned widely to herself, watching him to stand on tip-toes and stir the soup due to his short height. _He's really cute while doing that…_ She complimented dreamily, still looking at him. _He even cooked the dinner for me…_ She stated softly in her mind.

Theodore has been cooking since Brittany had gone into her room to sleep. Normally, he was practicing his cooking for himself. He's going to work as a substitute chef tomorrow. Suddenly, he was worried as he heard Brittany was screaming in her room. Concerned and worried for her, he checked on her. When she said she wanted a dinner, it was his pleasure to serve the pink-clad chipette. He served the salad in a blink of eyes, not wanting her to wait for him.

Theodore closed the fire, pouring the soup into two bowls as he spun around, holding the soups to the dining table. He placed the soups on the table gently before sitting down on his seat, rubbing his palms together and licked his lips in a hungry way. Just when he almost attacks the food, he looked up slowly to see Brittany staring at him dreamily, smiling in a cheerful way.

"Um…" Theodore put down both his hands on the table, leaning closer to the pink-clad chipette. "Brittany?" He asked her timidly.

"Yeah?" She replied, almost not hearing his pronunciation.

"Why are you looking at me?" He questioned meekly.

Brittany snapped herself out of her trance and shook her twice, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "What? No…" She disagreed with his statement, though she, herself was confused too why she was staring at him. "I'm just too tired…" She presumed loudly.

"Oh…" Theodore nodded his head understandingly, "You better get some sleep later." He suggested kindly, tilting his head to gesture her room.

Brittany smiled at his kindness, taking the fork and struck the fork into a piece of vegetable. Just before she ate, she stopped in her track. "Aren't you eating?" She asked the green-clad chipmunk.

"You first," Theodore grinned genuinely, leaning against the back of the chair. "I want to know how you feel about my cooking." He shrugged simply.

"Come on," She rolled her eyes, "Let's just eat together." She suggested with a weak smile.

Theodore raised an eyebrow knowingly. _The sweet side of her… _"Bon appetite." He held up the fork and knife, slowly cutting the piece of meat.

"Mmm…" Brittany chewed the salad slowly, biting it into smaller pieces. "This is…" She paused a while, turning her head up to throw a glance to the green-clad chipmunk. "Remind me why I never eat your food." She said, recalled back that she always eats Eleanor's food only.

Theodore gulped down the meat, wiping the sauce from his lips with the napkin. "You never hung out with me." He stated, continuing to slice another piece of meat.

"Guess…" She took a sip of the soup with her spoon, drinking it gracefully. "I'm sticking to your food for a few days."

Theodore stopped abruptly, looking at the pink-clad chipette. "You don't think my food is terrible?" He asked confusingly.

Brittany took another sip of the soup elegantly, "Not at all." She praised.

Theodore too, drank a mouthful of soup. "You're so sweet." He complimented.

Brittany crossed her arms nonchalantly, "Sarcastic much?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No…" Theodore pulled the tone of his slang, instilled with bewilderment. "I mean it." He grinned sweetly.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. _I got to remind myself that he's not Alvin…_

_Yet, _Her conscience started another debate. _You don't want to…_ It smirked.

Brittany released a deep breath. _I'm not in mood to retort…_

"By the way," Brittany started as Theodore continued to chew the meat, "Why did you set this…uh…" She blushed slightly. "Romantic dinner?"

Theodore grinned with a mouthful of food still in his mouth, "Bar-di-cing." He mumbled cheerfully.

Brittany laughed slightly at his action, _He's really funny…_ "Don't talk with your mouth full, please." She scolded playfully.

Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as he gulped down the food, "Practicing." He stated with a crooked smile.

Brittany stuck the last piece of the food into her mouth, "Bar-di-cing?"

Theodore chuckled at her mumble, "I mean," He blushed meekly. "One day I'm gonna…" He fiddled his toes under the dining table shyly, not knowing how to continue their conversation.

"Try this on my baby sister." Brittany stated before he could finished it.

Theodore's jaw dropped to the floor with shock, "How did you…"

"Puh-lease," Brittany waved her palm in a girly way, "I know everything." She smirked mischievously.

"Sure." Theodore answered in an almost not believing way, almost striking the last piece of the meat with his fork.

"Wait!"

Theodore raised an eyebrow before Brittany continued, "Can you give me the last piece?" She asked shyly.

"Why…?" Theodore asked suspiciously, thinking that Brittany has an evil scheme behind her.

"Since you're a great cook," She blushed she said that, never in her life to praise someone except her sisters. "I want to try it." She admitted softly, almost whispering.

Hearing her compliment made Theodore more cheerful, "Sure." He pushed the plate gently, "Eat it." He shrugged.

Brittany took up her own fork, sticking it to the meat. "But," Theodore started meekly as Brittany ceased her movement. "Aren't you scared of my saliva?" He asked, feeling weirded out if his friend touched his saliva with her lips.

Especially a female friend.

"You did use your knife to cut it," She held up the meat to her mouth level, "Right?" Before Theodore could even nod his head, she bit the meat and ate it.

Theodore grinned and stood up from the dining table, knowing that they couldn't drink the wine that was placed on the table. Instead, he opened the refrigerator and took out the milk container, pouring it into two cups before taking it to the table.

Brittany stared at the milk for a second, "Where did you get this?" She asked curiously, "I don't think we went grocery shopping for ingredients before." She stated while gesturing the food Theodore cooked for them.

Theodore sighed softly, "I bought it before my work end," He shrugged, "My boss gave me some free time."

Brittany opened her lips slightly and nodded her head knowingly, "So that's what in the bag you were holding…" She realized the fact slowly.

Theodore grinned and pushed the cup of milk to Brittany gently before sitting down. "Yup."

Brittany took a sip of the milk as she fanned herself with her palm. She groaned in irritation, feeling extremely hot in that tiny room. Without thinking, she pulled off her ponytail and her auburn hair was loosened.

Theodore blinked his eyes twice as she shook her head awhile, swaying her long hair around before it was revealed to be chest-length. Theodore bit his lips, never found his interest for long hair as he continued to stare at the pink-clad chipette. He always loves the pig-tails Eleanor has, but this…

It was completely poles apart.

Theodore shook his head wildly, shaking off the almost guilty thoughts from his mind. "So…" He started timidly, looking to his lap as he fiddled his thumbs together in shyness. "Why were you screaming?" He asked kindly, lucidly, he was concerned and worried for her.

Brittany put down her cup of milk, resting it on the table as she looked away with something she never felt before, perhaps it was…

Shame?

She doesn't know and she couldn't differentiate it. _Is it correct to tell him…?_ The question lingered in her brain for a moment, only in mere seconds, she had to decide. _But he's Alvin's brother…_ Her conscience stated solemnly, telling her the bane. _What if he and Alvin…_

_I don't think so…_ Brittany released a breath she was holding back, _Theodore is kind enough…_

_Is Alvin his priority? _Her conscience asked sceptically, knowing that the confused Miller couldn't give a proper answer. _Or you…_

Deciding that it was enough to annoy her, Brittany rejected her conscience. "Do you remember…" She started softly, whispering through her trembling body. "The break up?" She said the last word so soft that it was almost inaudible.

Theodore's look immediately saddened, showing depression and realization. Instead of answering her question, he nodded his head understandingly.

"I…" Brittany rested both of her hand on her lap, "I dreamt that…" _Again…_ The last word wasn't being said out but it echoed in her mind.

Theodore bit his lips, never to know that Brittany was actually heartbroken for the break up. He remembered that day well, Brittany only seemed to be pissed off with Alvin, but…

_Could it be acting? _Theodore wasn't sure, perhaps Brittany actually treasures her relationship between his eldest brother, he doesn't realize it just merely because she hid it. "Do you…" Theodore gathered his courage, trying to ask the confusing question. "Still love Alvin?" He finished it meekly.

Brittany froze, she never even know the answer herself after such a long time. She stood up from the dining table, back-facing him and making Theodore to follow his gaze to her.

"Maybe…"

Theodore stood up from the chair as well, reaching out his hand to pat her shoulder but he stopped abruptly, reluctant to touch Brittany. "You screamed because you want Alvin back?" He assumed comfortingly.

Brittany looked down to her slippers, afraid to give her reply. "Maybe…" She shook her head with a tear dripping down, "I'm just scared that…"

Theodore took a step forward, leaning towards her from her back to listen to her clearer. The silence lingered there as Theodore waited there patiently, waiting for her reason.

"No one will love me…" She whispered to herself.

_She's __worrying about her… _Theodore walked towards her, shortening their distance. _Love?_

_She seems to be always proud of herself… _His conscience debated. _And confident…_

_This is the…_ Theodore clenched his fists, worried for the pink-clad chipette. _True side of her…_

Out of his sweet nature and kindness, Theodore wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her into a soothing embrace. He hugged her tighter, nuzzling his nose against her loosened hair courtesy of his short height.

Brittany was startled, never to be hugged by her green-clad friend. Until now, it was only Alvin who wrapped his arm around her, kissing passionately, the romantic one. However, this was something else… something that Eleanor loves…

And Brittany could understand the reason Eleanor loves Theodore's embrace as well.

"I'm your friend…" Theodore started in a cute and soft way, whispering into Brittany's ears. For the next few words, he hesitated deeply. A sentence he never admits in his life but it could be an important essence to their friendship. He bit his lips, still wondering whether he should say it as the silence and Brittany's soft sobs lingered in the liberty.

"I love you…" He confessed in a friendly way, trying his best to avoid from making the chipette getting a wrong idea.

Brittany grinned weakly, knowing that he didn't mean that in a romantic way. "Yeah…" She replied softly, wiping the last tear that soaked wet her furry cheek. "I'm fine." She concluded firmly thought with a pinch of sadness in her tone.

Theodore pulled away from the hug, smiling up at his hurt friend as she spun around, grinning at him as well. "Just remember…" Theodore used his famous quote, knowing that he only said this sentence once to a person, the spring green-clad chipette. "I'll always be your friend." He crooked his smile, though Brittany wasn't his best friend, but she was his friend after all.

"Okay…" Brittany patted his chest sisterly, "Same to you." She whispered sweetly. She sauntered to her own room, grasping the door knob as she opened the door slowly. She stopped her movement completely before she turned her head to face the still standing male chipmunk. "Don't tell anyone about this." She reminded with a strict tone though in a playful way after she realized Theodore's kindness completely.

"Sure thing," Theodore promised sweetly, "Ma,am." He saluted to her playfully in his pajamas, winking at her innocently.

Brittany giggled to herself at his juvenile action and took a step into her dark room, almost closing her door as she heard the next word.

"Good night." Theodore managed to blurt the simple words out from his lips, regretted that he never told her that before she went to sleep earlier.

Brittany never replied as she closed the door completely, leaning against it as she thought back to what had just happened awhile ago.

"Good night…" She whispered softly, not having the courage to tell that to the youngest Seville in front of him.

**

* * *

**

Seeing Brittany went into her room and calmly and peacefully, made Theodore smiled. He turned back to the table, picking the dirty plates as he put it into the sink. _She's really different just now…_ He took the bowls too, resting it gently into the basin.

_The real reason why would Alvin date her…_ The statement was spoken by his conscience again.

_I don't see why she should worry for her future life… _Theodore shrugged to himself. _She's nice._

_Despite her attitude in the morning? _It asked curiously.

_Well…_ Theodore tapped his chin repeatedly in a thinking way. _Yeah…_

Theodore put his hand on the tap, almost switching on the water as he stopped quickly, turning his head to look at Brittany's room's direction. _She's shocked from the nightmare…_ Theodore took a step back from the basin, patting the dust from his pajamas gently. _I don't want the clashing of plates to interrupt her sweet dreams…_

_Touché, _His conscience commented deviously. _You're just… _It paused, mimicking a baby's voice. _Worrying for her…_ His conscience cooed mischievously.

_No… _Theodore replied embarrassingly, blushing like a fire truck as he entered his own room. _I'm just lazy to wash it. _He lied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly as he switched on the light of his room.

_Yeah…_ His conscience rolled its eyes. _Sure…_

Theodore sat down on his chair, bending his torso to take out a thick book from his luggage. He rested the book gently on the table, blowing the tiny dusts from its surface and flipped it to the newest entry. Theodore clicked the top of his pen, smiling at the picture of Eleanor as he admired it with awe once again.

_It's only the first day…_ Theodore grabbed the framed picture of the spring green-clad chipette, stroking it with thumb affectionately. _And I already get to know about your eldest sister more. _He nodded his head to himself, smiling at the solid picture.

_Just wait till tomorrow,_ His conscience smirked slyly, _You have four more days to survive with her…_

_Make that three, _Theodore corrected his mind. _I'm staying here more than Brittany a day._

_Three day is still enough to kill you anyway. _His conscience replied in an almost not-caring way.

Theodore leaned against the chair, putting down his pen in an upset way. _You really love to curse me, _He snapped playfully to his mind. _Aren't you? _He pouted cutely.

_And I'm the reason that helped you to survive Brittany's sarcastic comments._ It stated smartly in a way almost identical to his blue-clad brother.

_On second thought, _Theodore chuckled softly and began to write on his diary. _Thanks._

**Now that I ****realized it… I used five chapters to write only a day? And there's like four more days with other days after that! It's going to take me a long time…**

**R****eview and tell me about your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


	6. An Ironic Coldwarm Dawn

**Hey everybody! It's chapter six already though the real stuffs haven't enter yet… (Lol!) I'm thinking, this story is probably going to end in a really, really long time compared to 'Be My Tutor'.**** If you're wondering : "It's been a decade since you've updated!" Sorry, just that school started for me and I'm just getting used to the new subjects introduced to me. Updates will be almost impossible, but don't lose hope if you still want to read this, I **_**am**_** doing my best and going to update at least once a month… or less.**

**Nothing belongs to me except plot and extra characters.**

**An Ironic Cold-****Warm Dawn**

"Ring!"

Theodore groaned under his blanket, tapping his finger on the table a few times before he found the alarm clock. Slamming his hand down on the button, the peaceful silence welcomed him as he drifted to sleep again.

"Oh…" Theodore moaned softly, turning to another side of his bed as he clutched the pillow tighter in his embrace. "Eleanor…" He nuzzled his nose against the pillow, almost drooling in an unconscious way. "I really… Argh!"

Theodore yelped in surprise as he jumped up from his sleeping position, holding his own body with his arms and shivering with cold. He looked down quickly from the bed, seeing a smiling pink-clad chipette standing there as she put a palm on her hip. What really captured his attention was there was a bucket in her free hand. He glared at her furiously although he was still sweet, but Brittany merely continued to grin sweetly.

"Good morning." She nodded her head once, smiling up to him genuinely.

"Brittany!" Theodore yelled slightly as he removed a bang of wet hair from his face, "Is that necessary?" He asked frantically, throwing down the soaking wet pillow on the bed as he pouted cutely though his anger has scrunched up his baby fats adorably.

"Aww…" Brittany pinched his cheek playfully. _He's really cute when he's angry… _"Is someone angry?" She cooed teasingly.

"Cut it off!" Theodore removed her hand quickly, putting both of his clenched fists on both of his side frustratingly. He bit his lips, gesturing her to give him an answer. "Well?" He threw up both of his hand dramatically, waiting for a respond.

"You have work today." Brittany stated simply, opening the door of his room slowly.

Theodore frowned as he took up his phone with his thumb and index finger, afraid to get it wet and spoilt. "It's only eight!" He exclaimed unbelievably, putting back the phone as he glared at the eldest Miller. "My cooking starts at," He paused, exaggerating the word as he pretended speechless. "Twelve!" He spoke loudly, almost acting as if Brittany was deaf.

"And we have plenty of time to spend," She opened his closet as she threw him some clothes and a towel. "Get bathing." Brittany tilted her head to the direction of the bathroom.

Theodore rose up his eyebrow, confused of her action. Instead, he decided to play along with her. "Sorry," He hopped down from the bed, holding the clothes and towel under his armpit. "You forgot something." He tapped her nose with his index finger gently, once.

Brittany blushed slightly, rubbing her nose with her palm as it was slightly wet from Theodore's finger. "What is it?" She asked curiously, scanning her friend.

Theodore smiled widely and held out his clothes, "You missed my boxers." He stated with a tiny smirk, trying to be innocent as he said that.

Brittany shifted her gaze around the room frantically, "I'll just wait outside!" She sprinted out from the room, leaving a chuckling chipmunk behind in the room.

Theodore shook his head slightly, "First time to get up in this way," He walked from the room, turning down the hallway. "It's new." He shrugged to himself casually.

_But it's fun, isn't it? _His conscience smirked deviously, _Especially when Brittany blushed…_

Theodore made some hand gestures to himself, as if wanting his mind to understand him. _Yeah…_ He admitted sheepishly, _She's kind of cute…_

Theodore froze at his track, blinking his eyes twice. _Did I just… _Theodore rubbed his chin twice, thinking of the sentence he just blurted out in his mind. Quickly, he shook off the curious thought and stood in front of the bathroom, almost opened it before he stopped abruptly.

"Brittany?" He bellowed softly.

"Yeah?" Somehow, Brittany replied from an unseen location with an unusual sweet tone compared to her normal diva-like attitude.

Not that Theodore was complaining.

"I thought you should bathe first before me?" He reminded, thinking back the time Brittany explained the rules. **(Check chapter two.)**

Brittany's head popped out from the corner of the hallway, _He even remembered what I told him…_ "I took a shower already," She shrugged nonchalantly, "You just go ahead." She grinned at the last part.

Without answering, Theodore turned his attention back to the bathroom's door as he wiggled his eyebrow awkwardly. _Okay… _He thought in a weird out way, but happy that Brittany wasn't acting rude towards him. He entered the bathroom, shutting the door as he hung his clothes on the wall until he noticed something he never seen in real life before.

"Brittany?" Theodore started timidly from the bathroom.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, bewildered as why would he call her for the second time. She walked to the front of the bathroom, listening to his words closely. "What is it?" She repeated the quote earlier.

"Uh… uh…" Theodore stuttered shyly, blushing shyly. "You left something here…" He giggled softly.

Brittany turned around to look into her room, watching her shampoos lying on her bed. She turned her head to the opposite, seeing her clothes were inside the washing machine. "But I took my stuff out…" She replied confusingly.

"Your… uh…" Even though she couldn't see it, Theodore was fiddling his feet together in shyness. "Panties and bra is in here…" He took a step back away from her undergarments, almost guilty of looking at it by clasping his fingers on his face.

Brittany's eyes widened in realization, "Don't do anything, Theodore!" She ordered quickly, uncomfortable with the thought of a male chipmunk touching it. Funnily, with the thought of innocent Theodore touching it made butterflies fluttered their wings furiously in her stomach.

Theodore hung his clothes at another side, putting his hand up to cover his eyes from the sight of Brittany's undergarments. "It's nothing…" He chanted repeatedly, turning on the shower. "Don't look at it…" He ordered himself strictly, trying his best to overcome his curiosity.

Brittany sighed dejectedly from outside the bathroom, _For so long… _She shook her head negatively. _Only Eleanor and Jeanette saw it before… _She bit her lips in anticipation, wishing that the youngest Seville will not tease her about it. _This is so wrong! _She thought sheepishly.

**

* * *

**

_Don't look at it…_

Theodore reminded himself the last time, quickly running out from the bathroom as he ruffled his hair with his towel, scrubbing it repeatedly. He walked into the kitchen, holding the laundries under his armpit as he saw Brittany was walking to the sink.

"Um," Theodore started softly, causing Brittany to turn around and notice his presence in the kitchen. "How about our…" He used his free hand to make some hand gestures, pointing at the washing machine.

"Oh," Brittany nodded her head slowly, twice. "Just put it in." She shrugged simply.

Theodore frowned in a confused manner, "But your clothes…"

"It's okay," Brittany giggled softly, "We're friends, right?" She smiled slowly, _I never admit that before last night… _Brittany turned her figure back to the sink, opening the tap water and took out the soap.

Still feeling slightly shy about the particular event, Theodore put his pajamas into the washing machine, rubbing his hands a few times to clean off the dusts. He spun around, prancing to the sink as Brittany began to wash the dishes left unattended yesterday. Theodore stood besides her, watching her every movement as she picked up the dishes elegantly and washed it gracefully.

_Yup…_ Theodore smiled dreamily to himself, still staring at his pink-clad friend. _She's really beautiful…_

Brittany noticed his stare as she stopped her washing for a moment, giggling at his trapped-in-the-trance expression. "What's bothering you?" She asked sarcastically, smirking at him.

Theodore snapped himself out of his own world, "You're just washing it the wrong way," He lied innocently, almost earning a complete trust from Brittany. "Let me." He grinned kindly, standing closer to her as he reached his hand down, grabbing a bowl.

"Oh, my master…" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, still holding a plate in her paws. "Guide me…" She bowed, remembering what was showed in the action movies.

Theodore merely smiled at her playfulness. He used a sponge and rubbed the outer layer of the bowl smoothly, wiping it with the soap. Brittany's gaze followed every movements made by his fingers, "It's the same as my method." She replied in a proud way, telling Theodore that she was correct.

Theodore washed the bowl quickly as he rested it aside, "Oh, really?" He asked in almost a flirtatious way but innocent tone, leaning against the cabinet in a cool way.

Brittany turned her head slowly to meet him, "Really." She laughed at her own serious voice, continuing to wash the plate.

Theodore chuckled to himself as he skipped a step to the back of Brittany, sliding his arms around her to hold her palms. "Like I said," Brittany was startled by his action, never to be in this situation before. "Let me." Theodore whispered cutely, using his hands to control her palms and wash the dishes. Brittany wasn't expecting this at all, she was actually joking only, but instead, Theodore thought she really meant it…

Funnily, she kinda… wanted this to happen, but only in the tiniest corner of her mind.

"You're really tall," Theodore licked his lips, complimenting her as he tilted his head in every direction to look at the sink. "Can you crouch down a bit?" He asked sweetly, like a father asking his daughter to eat breakfast.

Brittany never objects as she bent her knees slightly to a lower level than her green-clad friend. Theodore smiled at her willingness and clasped his arms around her tighter, embracing her half-way and continuing to guide her for washing the dishes.

Theodore explained the instructions as the words entered Brittany's ears, but none of it was acknowledged as Brittany looked up slowly, watching Theodore speaking non-stop. In her mind, there was no sound at all as Theodore continued to explain sweetly. Staring at his lip motions and his kind gestures only made her to grin dreamily. Furthermore, when he hugged closer, she could felt his chest pushing against her back and it actually felt so nice. Sure, she was embraced before by Alvin, but this was different, especially with Theodore's chubby tummy touching her. Another reason Brittany understood now why Eleanor likes his embraces, even in this moment, it felt so soothing but romantic at the same time…

Heck, instead of happening, Brittany doesn't want this to end.

"There you go," Brittany snapped herself out from her trance and realized she was in reality with Theodore in the kitchen. To her dismay, Theodore pulled away from the embrace and slid his palms into his hood's pocket shyly. "It's done." He concluded sweetly.

Brittany ruffled his hair playfully, making him to pout confusingly. "Well then," Brittany rinsed off the water from the sink and walked to the living room, followed by the bewildered chipmunk. "We have more stuff to do." She spun around, smiling at the green-clad boy.

Theodore looked to his watch, "We have three more hours," He shifted his gaze up slowly. "So…"

Brittany grabbed a tiny bag as she threw it to Theodore, making him to catch it and stumble back a few steps. "We're going to a special place," She bent her body once again and grabbed herself another small bag before throwing the sling around her shoulder. "Come on." She opened the front door, spinning the house keys around her flexible fingers.

Theodore ran into his room and grabbed his white coat with his phone before walking out slowly, staring at the bag curiously as he threw another glance to his housemate. Brittany locked the door before noticing his gaze and grinned, walking ahead of Theodore.

**

* * *

**

"Now," Theodore rolled his eyes playfully as he walked beside Brittany, "Can you tell me what is in the bag?" He emphasized the last word, pointing the bag he was holding.

Brittany sighed again, "I told you a lot times," She looked ahead, sashaying with dignity. "You'll know it when we reach there." She stated softly, hoping the suspicious chipmunk would believe her.

Theodore threw the bag over his shoulder, walking with ease. "Then…" He started another topic as this subject has been bothering him since morning. Brittany stared at him as he suddenly stopped in his track, pausing his sentence. Brittany stopped her own movement too, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why would you spend time with me?" He asked timidly, fiddling his thumbs around.

Brittany turned her body completely to face him, but her gaze was locked to other things, the buildings, the bushes, everything except Theodore. "Because we're friends." She said softly, never admitted something like this in her life.

Theodore took a step closer to her, "I know that," He crouched down slightly to stare into her icy-blue eyes from beneath as she looked down. "But you're acting different than usual." He made that statement, thinking how the way she acted since morning.

"I'm still me…" Brittany blew a bang of hair from her face as she straightened her body. "I just don't want to lose a friend because of my rudeness…" She confessed with her heart, ever to be so sincere.

Theodore smiled sweetly, put his hands around her as he embraced her fully in his giant teddy hug. "That's sweet…" He praised softly, whispering into her ears almost in a coy way.

Brittany looked away quickly while blushing as she pushed Theodore away from her figure, "But I'm still Brittany, you know?" She blushed redder, saying something to cover up her timidity. "You can't just hug me." She tilted her head up proudly, showing her diva-like attitude.

Theodore shrugged casually, "What can I say?" He sighed softly and continued to walk as Brittany started to sashay again. "She's Brittany after all…" He grinned weakly.

_Somehow… _His conscience spoke slowly, _She's really sweet…_

Theodore looked ahead, watching Brittany sashaying in the diva-like way, but he swore, she was smiling with happiness. _Yeah, _He agreed completely, _And she's showing it now…_

_Just like Eleanor, huh? _His conscience made a finger snapping sound, _A really kind and sweet but playful chipette._

_Sure is. _Theodore replied quickly without thinking, quickening his pace to walk beside Brittany.

_Just like the girl you love._

_Yup. _He reassured his brain, _Just like the girl I lov- _Theodore's mind froze immediately, thinking back to the previous statement he thought. _What?_

His conscience whistled in a casual way, _Even I don't know that. _It admitted simply.

_Hold on, _Theodore shook his head wildly. _What does this means…_

"Hey," The voice snapped Theodore out of his debate as he forgot what he was thinking, courtesy of Brittany's melody. "Theodore?" She called softly, taking his attention.

Theodore held the slings of his bag with palms, clenching it in a cute and innocent way as he smiled genuinely, gesturing Brittany to continue her question.

"Do you…" Brittany used her hand to reach up her neck, touching where the necklace once lay. "Act the same way to every girl?" She asked timidly, smiling embarrassingly as she waited for an answer.

Theodore raised up his eyebrows as he was slightly taken aback, caught off guard with such a sudden question. "Well…" He pulled the tone longer, trying his best to delay the time to answer her awkward question. "Yeah…" He gave his reply nonchalantly.

Brittany made an 'O' shape with her mouth, nodding understandingly. Truth to be told, she felt slightly disappointed as he said that simple sentence, but ironically, a complex sentence that affected her mood. _I thought I was special in his heart…_ She sighed softly, grinning weakly at the green-clad chipmunk as she turned around, continuing to walk beside the road. _Guess I'm not an unique friend…_

_That's it? _Her conscience asked unbelievably and Brittany could imagine that it was raising its eyebrows. _He treats you just like any other girls?_

_Yet, _Brittany clutched her bag tighter, throwing a quick glance to her green-clad friend. _I feel…_

_It's not enough…_

_Why would you think of that way? _Her conscience questioned curiously.

Brittany clasped her palm gently over her chest again, touching her lower neck as she recalled back the moment she still had the necklace and her relationship with Alvin. _I want someone to think me as special… _She flipped her auburn pony tailed hair in mid-air, adjusting the previous angle, perfecting her beauty under the hot sun. _I need someone…_

"How about you?" Theodore fiddled his thumb, looking to his shoes as he wasn't courageous enough to look into Brittany's cerulean irises. _Is that really important? _His conscience spoke softly.

Theodore stood there on the pavement, sweating furiously. Instead of sweating because of the heat, he was nervous because of the suspense lingered in the air as he was waiting for Brittany's answer. _I really wish I weren't just a nobody… _He stared at the ground, watching Brittany's shadow as he knew she was tapping her chin, clearly deep in thought. _She hangs out with me…_ He shifted his eyesight, remembering how Eleanor always treated him. _Just because there wasn't anybody else? _

He was afraid of that too, _Yes, she could be spending time with me… _Theodore turned his head up slowly, staring into Brittany's icy-blue eyes as her gaze seemed to be softened than usual. _But was she being forced?_

Brittany smiled slightly, giggling softly as she shook her head lightly. Theodore raised an eyebrow confusingly, scratching his head with bewilderment. "I'm simply your friend," She crouched slightly to the same eye level as Theodore as she put both of her palms on his shoulders. "Isn't that enough?" She smirked conspiratorially.

Theodore bit his lips, removing her arms away from his figure. "You don't seem like it." He mumbled in sadness even though he was trying his best to resist from blurting out the sentence. Furthermore, in an upset way.

Brittany's eyes widened on their own, never to see this side of Theodore. She always thought he was just an innocent kid, although they were same age, but he seemed to be always juvenile than the pack of their clique, the chipmunks and the chipettes. _Wasn't that the reason Eleanor likes him? _She asked herself in a perplexed way, _She always loves a boy like him… _

_Now, you realise that… _Her conscience paused, creating a dramatic effect. _Theodore actually cares about his friendship… _It stated in a matter-of-fact tone, _More than ever._

"I'm sorry…" Brittany apologized sweetly as Theodore raised his eyebrow confusingly, perplexed by the fact that she just suddenly apologized to him. "Maybe I'd been rude to you…_" _She hugged him slowly, showing her care and concern. Brittany pulled back gently as she put a palm on his arm soothingly, "But in here…" She paused for a moment, using her index finger to point at her heart. "You're still my friend." She concluded sincerely, grinning sweetly.

Theodore smiled and nodded his head cutely. "Me too." He replied kindly, frowning at his old thoughts. _I always thought I was too childish to her, or even…_ His tone saddened, tempting to say the next word as nobody ever said that to him, but he assumed it clearly. _Girly…_

"So…" Theodore took a step back, not feeling so comfortable with staying so close to the pink-clad chipette. "Are we going to walk or what?" He exaggerated the last word, gesturing down the streets.

Brittany merely laughed as she used her thumb point behind her. "We're here already." She informed softly.

Theodore looked up to the board hung at the top of the building as his pupils grew smaller at that point, he whimpered slightly, shaking his head negatively. "G…g…" He stuttered worriedly, biting his nails with worry.

"Gym!"

**Lol, sorry for the short chapters****, seriously. I can't really write all the fluff in the beginnings, I need some extremes to put at the later part. XD For a clearer details of Alvin and Brittany's break up is on my profile, the one-shot, 'Just A Moment'. Sorry once again, I rushed since I'm not used to AxB fics. (I rushed this chapter too between my essays and works!)**

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


	7. Exercising Friendship, That's Typical

**This is just a****nother chapter that was done by me. Lol! I don't think I have to explain about my laziness for updating, all the usual homeworks and subjects just got into my way. However, it's a miracle that I still managed to write and upload this. Nothing belongs to me except the plot and extra characters.**

**Exercising ****Friendship, That's Typical**

"Theodore," Brittany rolled her eyes annoyingly, "It's nothing."

Theodore struggled to pull himself out of Brittany's tight grasp once he screamed the location's name, which was gym. "I can't, I-"

"Nothing," She cut him off quickly, silencing him mid-way. Brittany grabbed him closer as she used her free hand to hold his head and stared into his eyes firmly. "Gym is good for you." She stated, trying to get her frightened friend to enter the exercising ground.

"I can't even get a score in basketball!" Theodore threw his arm around, flinging Brittany's palm away abruptly. "I can't do anything!" He yelled slightly, making Brittany to cringe at his sudden mood swing.

"Theodore, I…" Theodore pouted angrily as he crossed his arm, tapping the floor with his feet impatiently as he looked away. "Can't you give it a chance?" Brittany pleaded softly, grabbing his wrist and used another hand to point at the gym.

Theodore never answers as he simply shook his head in a juvenile way, biting his lips as he mumbled a squeaky "No." under his breath. Brittany sighed dejectedly as she clasped her palm over her eyes, slightly frustrated over his unwillingness to enter the place. _So this is how they feel when I'm acting like Theodore…_ She opened her eyes slowly, still seeing Theodore crossing his arm stubbornly._ Especially when I'm worse. _She added the last sentence quickly, feeling a quick wave of sympathy towards her friends.

"Think about what will happen later…" Brittany held Theodore's head by grabbing it with her furry paws, turning it to the direction of the gym, cupping his chubby cheeks in the process. "You get muscular…" She reminded teasingly, stroking his cheeks gently. "And Eleanor will like you." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Theodore turned his head, scanning his pink-clad chipette. "Really?" He barely mumbled the audible word, cheeks still cupped by Brittany's elegant palms. Brittany smiled kindly as she nodded her head once, gesturing her honesty.

Theodore looked back to the gym, shrugging and sighed before removing Brittany's palms from his face. He took in a deep breath, recollecting his composure and walked towards the building. He stopped in his track, spinning his body around slowly as he laughed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Brittany?" He called timidly, making the eldest Miller to turn her full attention to him once again. "Sorry about the…" He made hand gestures, meaning the confrontation they just went through.

Brittany giggled cutely, _He still apologizes… _"It's okay." She comforted him soothingly, not wanting him to feel guilty over his mood swings towards herself.

Theodore smiled widely, appreciating the kindness and forgiveness Brittany was offering him. He turned back to the gym, followed by the cheerful chipette.

_He really showed me something… _She sighed, realizing the rudeness she once possessed. _Most of all…_

_Most of all?_Her conscience asked curiously, raising its eyebrows in confusion.

Brittany smiled dreamily to herself, staring at the back of Theodore as he walked into the gym. _His cheeks are really soft and cute…_

__

**

* * *

**

"Two fellas?"

Brittany reached into her purse, snapping it wide open and searched it in a blink of eye. "Yup." Theodore answered for her innocently as she took out a pen writing down both of her name and Theodore's on the list quickly, making the worker to raise his eyebrows. She simply smiled and turned away, walking to the locker room as Theodore followed beside her.

"After we change, we meet at…?" Theodore trailed off the last word, asking Brittany to answer his question.

Brittany stopped at a board, scanning it carefully as Theodore stopped too. She used her index finger to trace the list, examining the map with name one-by-one. "We'll…" She pulled her tone faraway, continuing to search before tapping a name with her finger confidently. "Meet at section B." She informed simply.

She continued to sashay, walking into the locker room before she stopped suddenly, making Theodore to bump into her. "What the…" Theodore mumbled as he rubbed his nose where he just got hit. Instead of replying, Brittany used her finger to point at the word 'Girl locker-room' lazily. Theodore nodded his head repeatedly with his jaw opened, "Oh…" He moaned in realisation. "Oh!" He snapped out and quickly blushed, turning his head to find the boy's locker before sprinting to the proper locker room.

Brittany giggled as she pushed the door slowly, _He's oblivious._

__

**

* * *

**

Theodore looked to his wrist watch before sliding both of his hands into his pocket, kicking the dusts off the floor boringly. _Brittany's still late… _He thought slowly, turning his head to look at the hall way once.

_But it's great to spend time with her… _His conscience reminded, almost knowing what was Theodore thinking. _Right? _It smirked deviously.

_Honestly, _Theodore laughed to himself, staring back to the tile floor again. _I didn't even spend my time before with Brittany, _He blushed slightly, rolling his eyes when the next word came into his mind. _Alone. _He spoke the last word meekly.

_Then you better be grateful. _

_Yeah. _Theodore thought simply.

_Maybe it's your only chance. _His conscience stated gloomily.

Theodore licked his lips with anticipation as his look saddened slightly. _My only chance… _He smiled weakly, letting out a puff of air as he leaned against the wall casually. _At least I get to know her better… _Theodore tapped the surface of his wrist watch twice, grinning dreamily as he gaze locked to the floor. _Brittany Miller…_ Strangely, saying her full name felt so…

_Nice and delightful?_

Theodore's conscience suggested but he frowned slightly, feeling that none of the adjective could fit the situation as he rubbed his chin gently, thinking deeply. A word popped up in his mind although he wasn't daring to say it out, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate too.

_Pleasing?_

"My face is up here…"

Hearing the melody to enter his sensitive ears made Theodore's smile crooked curvier. He looked up, only to widen his eyes largely, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She was wearing a pink sport bra with scarlet, short sweatpants. Regardless, Theodore gulped nervously, locking his gaze to her body as he observed her closely, almost drooling over her slim figure. _Wow… _He complimented in his mind slowly, feeling slightly aroused from this unusual scene. Sure, he knew Brittany for a long time, but seeing her in this way…

_Something that I never know of…_

"Hello?" Brittany asked sarcastically, snapping her fingers in front of Theodore's face as he shook his head wildly. "What are you looking at?" She stood beside him, following his gaze to the endless hallway.

Theodore blushed beside her, anxious that she almost finds out that he, of all the people, actually drooled over her…

_Don't, Theodore. _He reminded himself adamantly, letting the thoughts of the spring green-clad chipette to fill his mind but pushing out the guilty and somewhat, dirty thoughts he just had. _She's your crush's sister…_

"Just daydreaming," Theodore shrugged casually, trying his best to hide his stuttering and blushing over his hormones. "Let's go." He tilted his head aside to gesture the room.

Brittany raised her eyebrows up, slightly perplexed by what was stared by the youngest Seville. _What was that? _She shook off the curious thought, pushing the door open to see machines and tools working around.

People were exercising off with their hot sweats, each on different gadgets. Some were running on a treadmill, sweating dripping down furiously as some of them was cycling on a stationary bike. Theodore and Brittany stopped at the entrance, letting the door to close itself slowly. Their jaws dropped slightly, scanning the whole area as they admired with awe.

"So, we…" Theodore trailed off timidly, pointing at the exercising people.

Without a warning, Brittany pulled him over to another corner, pushing him onto a treadmill as she, herself stood at another treadmill located just beside him. Quickly, she pressed a few button on Theodore's treadmill, causing him to raise his eyebrow perplexingly. Immediately, the rails started slowly as he stumbled a few step, not used to this exercise.

"This… is…" Theodore jogged, although with his figure and lack of exercises, this seemed like a hard chore for him. He panted heavily, shaking his head wildly as a few drops of sweat flew away. "Ridiculous…" He gave a brief glare to the pink-clad chipette, continuing to run.

Brittany ran with ease, putting two hands behind her head to tighten her pony tail. "Just think of her," She reminded, pausing to give a tiny smile as she sprinted. "My sweet baby sister…" She whispered coyly, almost like seducing a child to eat her candy.

"Sweet baby…" Theodore repeated slowly, blinking his eyes a few times to resist from ceasing his exercise. He jogged faster, struggling to keep up with the machine's speed as Brittany grinned slightly, knowing that her words had emitted a fire in him. A flash of chipette flew into his mind, a dream full of flowers and a lingering floral aroma in the air. The chipette spun slowly in the field of flowers, making the petals to fly around before she turned around slowly, revealing her face bit by bit. Theodore shut his eyes tighter, peering harder into her face, gathering clearer detail…

_Brittany?_

Theodore's mind froze at that name, by no means to think that he will think of her. Quickly, he lost his focus on the treadmill and missed a step, falling down on the rail with his rear end before he sat at the tiled floor. He used his palm to hold his head, feeling awkward and guilty after his sudden twisted thoughts. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing that he would never get this funny feeling again, especially in front of Brittany.

Brittany stopped her running, throwing a quick glance once Theodore fell down. She gasped slightly, worried for him as he fell on the floor, hard. She crouched down beside him, putting her arm over his back to stroke his fur through the thin fabric soothingly. _Did I push him too hard? _She thought with sympathy, understood that Theodore wasn't used to exercising and she made him this way. Brittany was nervous and scared. She wasn't sure if it was…

_The fact that Theodore hurt himself? _Her conscience suggested solemnly.

_Or the fact that you _made_ Theodore hurt himself?_

"Theodore," Brittany called his name frantically, patting his back sisterly. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, instilled with concern and care.

"I…"

As if on cue, a burst of laughter grabbed their attention. Both of them turned their head slowly to see a middle-aged man laughing while pointing at Theodore. Theodore merely looked down with shame as Brittany frowned slightly, not fond of the man's action. The man clutched his stomach, laughing loudly as the occasion grabbed attentions from some of the nearby people.

"And I thought I was fat!" He commented sarcastically, patting his own round stomach twice.

Hearing that simple word 'fat' was like a sharp end of a dagger, stinging deeply into the deepest corner of Theodore's heart. He looked away, never to recognise himself as a part of the fat chipmunks. He knew clearly that he was certainly slightly overweight, but comparing to the middle-aged man, he was a thin stick. Regardless, hearing the man's rude comment and his own embarrassment made Theodore to remind himself the reasons why shouldn't Eleanor like him.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows together furiously as she clenched her fists, seeing her friend to get insulted in front of her. She stood up quickly, tilting her chest upwards confidently as she stormed to the man, glaring at him with her flaming but ironic, icy eyes. She stomped the last step, raising an eyebrow as she put her palms on her hips. "What are you laughing at?" She hissed menacingly, looking up to the man's face.

The man rolled his eyes while laughing, "That fat guy!" He tilted his figure aside, pointing at Theodore once again, as the green-clad chipmunk stayed silent.

Brittany used her index finger to poke the man's chest twice in a rude gesture, "You think you're pretty slim?" She gritted her teeth disdainfully, pushing the man backwards with her palm. The man stumbled a few steps before standing steadily and looked to the angry Miller. She simply crossed her arms arrogantly, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.

"Who is he?" The man rolled his eyes annoyingly, gesturing Theodore as he crossed his arms too, not showing any hints of surrender. "Your boyfriend?" He smirked, thinking that this was the perfect reason that a diva-like cheerleader like her would defend Theodore.

That remark actually made her heart to perk up a little. Having a boyfriend like him wasn't so bad. Instead of blushing, she grabbed the man's collar with her palms, almost using up all her strength to make that bold move. "He's my best friend," She replied furiously, shaking the man twice. "Get lost!" She yelled, releasing her grip and pushed the man away.

The man used his palm to dust his collar where Brittany just grabbed him, he glared back to the pink-clad chipette but she merely raised her fist in mid-way, holding it tightly until her veins were shown on her skin under her fur. The man was taken aback by her action before he walked away, throwing a last glare to Brittany.

The whole time Brittany gave the man a piece of her mind made Theodore truly amazed. He was sitting down on the floor, watching how she stood up for him, showing her brave and competitive side. Brittany could be pretty fierce at times, but seeing her kind gesture to protect him only jagged Theodore's smile arched. _An outrageous and protective personality… _He thought dreamily, smiling as the moment stopped, capturing this precious event in his memories. _Something that even Eleanor doesn't have…_ Most of all, when she admitted that he was a best friend to her, a fact that both she and himself doesn't realise…

_It feels pretty nice… _Theodore grinned weakly.

Brittany turned back to Theodore, quickly reaching out a hand to let him grab. That moment was all so delightful to him. The pink-clad chipette was like an angel, protecting him from no matter aspects of mental or physical. _The angel of my life…_ Theodore stretched his hand to grasp her palm and the moment was slowed down. Feeling butterflies to stampede in his stomach as he never hold a female's hand before, including the spring green-clad chipette. With a great amount of strength, Brittany pulled him up awkwardly, blushing as she released her grip quickly. It was a new and fresh experience to her, even she and Alvin only had hugs and kisses. _I never knew… _Brittany fiddled her shoes in shyness, making both of them to look away timidly. _Holding hand could be so pleasurable…_

"Thanks." Theodore blushed shyly, shifting his eyes around to avoid the eyes of Brittany. He fiddled his thumbs around, biting his lips with nervousness. "A lot." He added quickly behind, wanting to show his gratefulness.

Brittany laughed softly, shooting the melodies into the ears of Theodore like a shotgun, with sweetness and charm, of course. "You owe me one." She bent her torso, pinching Theodore's nose friendly. Theodore could feel her elegant fingers around his tiny nose, feeling her smooth touch like a saint on his body. He nodded quietly, agreeing to Brittany's playfulness.

"How about this, after our work ends…" Theodore paused, sliding his hands into his pockets. There was a tiny pause between his sentences, making Brittany to raise her eyebrow perplexingly. "I'll bring you to a dinner." He blurted out silently, almost whispering in an inaudible squeak. That last sentence felt so funny and embarrassing, Theodore was like…

_Asking her to a date… _He blushed secretly, wishing that it could be a reality, having a girlfriend in his miserable life.

Brittany's heartbeat stopped for moment, shocked that he would give her an offer as kind as a dinner. Even though knowing that Theodore only meant it in a brotherly way, she grinned with happiness.

"Sure." She replied sweetly.

**

* * *

**

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_Theodore never answered her question as he clasped his hand on her palm, stroking her soft fur. "Eleanor was like a brick of wall…" He started slowly, blinking his eyes slowly as he rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb. "Covering and clotting my eyes until you break it…"_

_He stood up from the dining table as everyone around the restaurant turned their attention to him, staring with curiosity. Theodore was down on one knee, pulling out one of her hand to kiss it with a gesture of gentleman. "You're like a devil of furiousness to others, but to me…" He grasped a bouquet of flowers from his seat, hiding it behind his back. "You're an angel that brightens my life at my darkest moment, shining my heart at the top notch during my happiest moments with you…" He spoke softly, pulling out the flower slowly as he continued his speech in a poetic tone. "And I knew clearly that god has sent you to me by purpose, morphing you from my friend to my love…"_

"_Theodore, I…" The chipette trailed off, looking into his forest-green eyes as she accepted the roses gently. Theodore stood up slowly, shortening the distance between him and the chipette as he cupped her face sweetly. She followed his hint, standing up as well, only to be slightly taller than him._

"_I really love you…" Theodore leaned in closer, speaking with sincerity, touching her nose with his own. Their lips touched softly, almost to the degree of kissing as he admitted his feelings bravely._

"_Brittany…"_

__

**

* * *

**

"You meant that because we're friends, right?" Brittany giggled slightly, making Theodore to stop his soft snores.

Theodore looked up slowly, only to realise that he was sitting on one of chair outside the girl's locker room. While he was waiting for Brittany to change, he dozed off quickly, entering his dreams. It took him a moment to understand what was Brittany saying, he must had murmured the last sentence unconsciously while he was sleeping. He blushed, nodding his head with shyness.

Theodore stood up slowly, walking to the counter as he pranced ahead of Brittany. She reached up her hand to touch her neck once again, rubbing it gently. _The day I broke up with Alvin… _She sighed, looking down to the floor as she adjusted the sling of her bag. _The day I had lost my love…_

_I really love you… _Brittany remembered that sentence when Theodore mumbled it groggily. She was tempted to wake him up, but hearing him to say that actually made her heart stop with surprise, or even excitement. _Brittany…_ The last name Theodore addressed truly shocked Brittany to the end, especially when it felt so sincere through his moist lips.

_At least I have the care of my friend…_ Brittany grinned sweetly, watching Theodore to stop at the counter, talking to the previous worker. She wasn't sure the reason she wanted to avoid the thought of Theodore being interested in her, was it because her baby sister likes him?

_Or you just can't accept it? _Her conscience questioned deviously, smirking behind her mind.

Just when Brittany almost answered the question, the sight of Theodore paying the money made her eyes widened. She sprinted quickly to the counter by the time Theodore paid finish and opened the door of the entrance, walking to outside. She sprinted outside to meet no one before feeling a tapping on her shoulder from behind. Brittany's eyes perked up as she giggled softly, turning to her behind.

"What's the reason you paid for me?" Brittany asked curiously, crossing her arms casually.

Theodore laughed slightly, before spinning around to walk down the pavements across the road, followed by the perplexed chipette. He went into a grocery shop, searching the refrigerator as he used his index finger to trace the surface of the frozen glass. "May I get my answer now?" Brittany questioned, jaw dropping as she opened her arms widely, staring at the green-clad chipmunk. He opened the frozen doors, grabbing a bottle of energy drink before throwing to behind, letting Brittany to catch it in mid-way. Theodore grasped a bottle of drink too, before slamming the door to find Brittany already raising her eyebrows beside him.

"You're my friend." Theodore shrugged simply, paying the money as he walked pass the counter. _Although, I think I'll have to keep reminding myself about that… _Brittany blinked her eye unbelievably, following him to outside as they continued to walk. Theodore threw the bottle up playfully before catching it with another hand, popping the cap and drank it.

"I'm your friend?" Brittany repeated his statement.

Theodore rolled his eyes in a playful way, taking down the bottle as he looked to her lazily. _It's because you brought me an interesting morning. _Theodore was hesitant but that sentence remained unspoken, feeling it was inappropriate to say at this moment. _Even Eleanor never did that before…_

"_From the beginning to the end…__" _Theodore sang cutely, using a palm to hold a streetlight as he spun around and landed on the floor with his two feet steadily. Swinging a bang of hair from his face, Theodore stuck the drink into his bag with a hand. "_You've always been here right beside me…_" He finished the song with a snap of finger and pointed at Brittany with an almost flirtatious wink. _So I'll call you my best friend. _He trailed off softly.

Brittany nodded her head understandingly with a devious smirk on her face, "For real, with cherries and strawberries on top?" She questioned coyly, fluttering her eyelashes repeatedly.

Theodore merely chuckled at his own action earlier, "Without a doubt." He replied sheepishly with a faint blush.

**

* * *

**

"You sure you can take care of your breakfast?" Theodore asked caringly, tilting his torso innocently.

"Theodore," Brittany rolled her eyes, tapping her foot in front of the shopping mall. "I'm sixteen." She emphasized the word, widened her eyes for a dramatic effect. "As in, the same as you." She reminded, asking him a rhetorical question.

Theodore bit his lips, blushing slightly as he fiddled his sneakers around shyly. "I'm just concerning for you…" He trailed off embarrassingly, cursing his whole new timidity in front of his best friend.

"Another kind gesture of the famous Theodore Seville," Brittany laughed softly, patting his chest gently. She leaned in closer, tilting her lips to his ear. "Thanks." She spoke sincerely, smiling genuinely before turning to behind, walking into the mall.

"Wait!" Theodore shouted to her from faraway.

Brittany noticed and turned her head back to her green-clad friend, _What? _She mouthed to him confusingly.

"About the dinner," Theodore searched his phone in his pocket before holding it on mid-way, swinging it a few times to show the pink-clad chipette. "I'll call you later!" He made his palms into a cone shape, shouting through it.

Brittany made an 'o' shape with her mouth, almost forgetting the previous dinner he had asked her to. She held up a thumb and walked into the crowd, slowly disappearing into the mall.

Theodore smiled widely before hugging his white coat closer to himself, looking across the streets before running to the restaurant he worked at.

On the other hand, Brittany entered the lift again. However, unlike last time, she didn't even consider to sashay again or show off her beauty. She simply walked with an idiotic grin on her face, closing her eyes slowly to imagine what had just happened. _I really like his chest…_ She admitted dreamily, remembering the second she had made contact with his chest.

**

* * *

**

"Ah…"

The voice slowly bellowed as Theodore entered the restaurant, confused by the sudden sound. He walked slowly to the counter, only to see the same girl waiter waving her hand to him sheepishly. Instead of the voice of the girl, it was actually the same chief from yesterday. He walked out from the kitchen, putting an arm around Theodore's shoulder fatherly as he patted his head softly.

"Get changing and I expect a delicious meal from you." The chief ordered softly before turning quickly into the kitchen again.

Theodore threw a quick glance to the girl waiter, "I don't have sixth sense, you know." She commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully with a laugh followed suit. Theodore merely chuckled, walking into the kitchen before changing the coat in the toilet.

**

* * *

**

"Coming!"

Another waiter quickly sprinted to the window, taking the tray of food as he struggled to balance it. Theodore watched the waiter serving the food as the customer ate it gracefully, showing happiness on their expression. Theodore released a deep breath, realizing that at least the customers still liked his cooking. He put his elbows on the tiny window, resting his head on his palms as he stared at the customers.

"They'll love the food," The sudden voice snapped Theodore out of his own world as he shook his head a few times. "Don't worry." Theodore gazed slightly to his right, noticing the girl waiter was sitting beside the counter, talking to him although he didn't realize it.

"I'm not sure," Theodore sighed sadly, leaning his torso more towards outside. "This is my first time." He said truthfully.

The girl waiter nodded her head once, "Me neither." She shrugged simply.

Theodore raised his head upper a bit as he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" He asked innocently, questioning her statement.

"This is my first job." She explained, pointing at the counter and the cash machine.

"Well, I work because it's summer now," Theodore changed the subject, wanting to continue their conversation. "How about you?" He asked curiously.

"I need my money to survive…" She trailed off softly, looking to the floor sadly.

"You mean…"

"I'm homeless." The girl waiter raised her head slowly, staring into Theodore's face once again. "My parents kicked me out." She explained further.

"Why?" Theodore was anxious, worried and concerned for her.

"I was… hmm…" She tapped her chin, deep in thought as Theodore looked closer to her, nervously waiting for her next sentence. "Arrogant as what they called me as." She assumed, almost asking for Theodore's opinions.

Theodore stood up stiffly, scanning the girl waiter from top to the bottom repeatedly. "You don't seem like it." He shook his head negatively.

She sighed in a defeated way, "I changed after a few months, and I was forced to work on my own." She shrugged embarrassingly, not used to tell a stranger about her own history.

Immediately, Theodore slid his palm into his pocket, pulling out his wallet as he searched through it before pulling a few hundreds. "Here." He offered, reaching out the cash in his single hand. The girl was hesitant, shirting her eye sight from the money to Theodore continuously. Truth to be told, before the popularity of their band went down, the group did earned a huge chunk of money. Theodore nodded furiously, telling her to accept it.

She took it gracefully, staring at the cash for a moment. "Thanks." She spoke sincerely with gratefulness, smiling up at him. Theodore grinned back, replying with his kind nature as he noticed a new order, turning back to cook.

"What's your name?" The girl waiter blurted out quickly, biting her lips as she wondered if she had asked a wrong question. Theodore stopped abruptly, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"Theodore Seville." He informed with a sweet grin.

Her stupefied grin crooked curvier, "I'm Jess Fillbour." She introduced herself, putting her palm on her heart elegantly.

Theodore chuckled cutely, "Glad to meet you."

**

* * *

**

"Where's the cutie?"

Brittany laughed to herself as she shook her head negatively, "He's not here." She shrugged simply with her information.

Miranda clenched her fists tightly, making her knuckles to go pale white. "Darn." She mumbled under breath, remembering the innocent green-clad Seville from yesterday.

"Believe me." Brittany emphasized the word exaggeratingly. "You don't have a chance on hitting him." Brittany suggested motherly, putting her hand on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda put away Brittany's hand while pouting sadly, "You think he will like you?" She asked sarcastically, acting as if she was challenging the pink-clad chipette.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Theodore already has his eyes on my baby sister, Eleanor." She explained, not wanting her friend to get the wrong idea. A customer entered the store as Brittany turned her head to look at the customer before sashaying to the latter. Miranda leaned back against the chair as she stared at Brittany, recalling back what she had told her.

_Eleanor, huh? _Miranda thought darkly, gritting her teeth angrily. _Why does her name sound familiar too? _She opened her phone, searching over her inbox messages. _Perhaps… _Miranda smirked sinisterly.

_That's her._

**(Whistle) Sorry if this update was slow, but if you look closely, this chapter is way longer than the others. This could only means something, if I'm updating slower, the chapter is going to be more packed than usual. For a 16 years old like me, it's amazing that some of you said my stories were great.**

**Is it true my stories are good? Or you're just comforting me? I don't know, I'm in a dilemma that no one actually cares. Nonetheless, thanks –sincere from my heart- if you're actually reading this chapter and this note.**

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
